


孔波斯泰拉朝圣记

by edhelsindar



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edhelsindar/pseuds/edhelsindar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一位沙皇和一位公爵间的纠结故事集，其间穿插一位见习骑士和一位学生间的别扭故事，佐料里可能还会有一位亲王和一位主教的顺带一提的故事，总之是小辈们挤在长长的朝圣路边，听前辈讲那过去的故事orz<br/>故事历史背景随机选取于公元500-1500年间，跨度奇大，时空错乱，可当作架空在其他次元的作品来看。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

当四月弥漫芳香的阵雨撒入三月干燥皲裂的土壤时，西风抚开了图尔的遍地野花，悬在白羊宫正中的太阳俯瞰着这个刚从睡梦中醒来的小镇。清晨的宁静被薄雾中传来的马蹄和铃声打破，两个旅人出现在地平线上。

其中一位有卷曲黑发的年轻人约莫二十岁上下。他穿着那时候见习骑士式样的白色衬衣，领口微敞，一条褐色的肩带从右肩斜垂直至腰侧，其上挂满古旧的钥匙和一把锋利的匕首，这副打扮，外加他两道粗眉下诙谐闪动的目光，让他简直不像个见习骑士，反而是个恣意的海盗了。“海浪的儿子──一个地地道道的伊比利亚人！”他的同侪们齐声说道。这位见习骑士的名字是哈维尔⋅费尔南德斯。

另一位和他的旅伴相比略显瘦弱，也更为年轻，其眉目更为细致的轮廓表明他是个异乡人：他是大师奥瑟最为得意的门生。毋论其才华高低与否，仅凭他那拗口的名字，同学院的学生们便不得不对他留下深刻的印象。我们姑且按照他家乡习俗的称法，叫他羽生。皇家档案室里的书记员们纷纷议论，猜测他怎样从遥远的故乡来到这片陌生的土地求学，然而当问到这男孩究竟来自何方，却没有人能够说清楚。据费尔南德斯的描述（是的，伊比利亚人都见多识广，他们纵情的歌声飘遍亚特兰蒂斯所有的岛屿），在羽生出生的那个国度，彩虹每天与旭日共同升起──“嗬，我们可是在大陆两端相遇的！”他这样讲。自然，大家都当这是胡闹话，照档案室里一位老学者的话说，谁要到世界的另一端去，那就像让布朗子爵家的小儿子杰森剪去他的马尾辫，令琼尼⋅威尔主教把花环换成正常的帽状冠冕一样，都是痴心妄想。这话倒颇有道理：从西而东的路途中横亘着基辅罗斯帝国的千年冰雪与契丹帝国数代铸起的城墙，可纵然是这两个帝国，人们对它们的锦绣荣华的认识也只限于吟游诗人的琴音与歌声，至于其间如何，终究是无人知晓。

眼下两位年轻人正朝着上述路途的相反方向前进，马蹄的嗒嗒声朝向西南的普瓦捷。他们的终点是孔波斯泰拉最宏伟的圣殿，圣雅各的遗骸供奉于此。数年如一日，成千上万虔诚的朝圣者在荣耀之门下点燃祈愿的蜡烛，烛光倒映在绘满圣迹的三角墙上，巨龙和狮鹫的浮雕洒下颀长的黑影，那跳动着的火苗便如同末日审判炽热深湖里窜起的烈焰，使人不由得心怀敬畏。作为有半个神职在身的学院学生，羽生无疑认为这次朝圣将对其有重大意义，显然老师奥瑟也同意他的看法：奥瑟特地委托他曾经的学生，老东家费尔南德斯伯爵家将成为骑士的长子哈维尔作为沿途向导和保护人与羽生同行。哈维尔品格方正，骑士团的长老公认他是有光明前途的青年。

“孔波斯泰拉毗邻亚特兰蒂斯大洋的边岸，”哈维尔说，“奥瑟老师算是问对了人，那里我可熟悉，小时候父亲在出巡时总是会带上我，海上那些临近伊比利亚的岛屿我去过的大概有一多半。”

羽生望向哈维尔的目光充满憧憬。“我的家乡就飘浮在海上，”他说，“可惜海浪湍急汹涌，长辈不允许我们驶出岛屿太多，不过我听说在厄立特里亚海中，契丹帝国的使者曾越过狂躁的风浪向暹罗和锡兰的国王赠送昂贵的香料和玉石，罗斯帝国也常有舰队出海，但我不知道它们的目的地是哪儿。”

哈维尔答道：“基辅罗斯帝国舰队之强盛，连我们这边的人也有所耳闻。孔波斯泰拉是世界的尽头，没有人胆敢再向前穿越未知的危险海域，但传说中罗斯帝国的船只曾从亚特兰蒂斯地平线的薄雾中驶来，停泊在教堂附近的港口，如果你曾经读过──”

“──读过威尔主教阁下的游记的话，”羽生接口道，他忽然变得兴奋起来，“去年夏天我一直住在他的辖区里，他的见闻真是广博，你可知道他曾经亲自到过罗斯──”

“然后你便对他尊敬有加，连带着他特立独行的风格也学了去，”哈维尔大笑，“难怪自从去年开始你的穿戴变化得那么大。记得帕特里克公爵上次主持的政议吗？那几个保守的老头儿看到你领口那一串翡翠和玫瑰珠的点缀，下巴都要颤抖得掉下来了。”他又歪头打量了一下他的同伴，“谢天谢地，你现在的穿着还算正常，要晓得我们还要赶很长的路！”羽生今天的装扮与普通旅人无异，不过那条镀银宽腰带和同款式的几条交错的肩带和扎腕的绑带还是略为醒目了些。

羽生对青年的揶揄恍若未闻，他继续说：“威尔阁下那时到罗斯，是普鲁申科公爵亲自邀请的，想想看那该是怎样的光景！哦，我真希望我当时也在那里，至少可以受教一二。公爵大人深居简出，多少年都不曾听到过他的消息了，大概是政务繁忙的缘故。你有没有读过他的《献给尼金斯基》，哈维尔？大人那时如此年轻，却已经写出这般惊世之作，就连尼金斯基本人读后也感动不已，唉，如果我能像他一样，那该多好！基辅罗斯真是一片得神眷顾的土壤，众英杰和圣贤如冬夜璀璨的星辰般骤然点亮覆冰的原野：沙皇阿列克榭号称是你们骑士的当世楷模，普鲁申科公爵是世间少有的智者，就连不久前我遇到的阿图尔⋅卡钦斯基也是少年老成，可惜他冷冷地不爱说话，否则我一定要追问他公爵殿下的近况如何──别用那种眼光盯着我，哈维尔！你只要读了他的著作就知道我不是夸大其辞，好啦，好啦，别想插话，我知道你满脑子只有建立功业和伟绩，你们这些挑着剑杆子打闹的人素来瞧不起我们这一套，读不进去也正常。奥瑟老师都和我讲了，他教你的时候头疼坏了：你在他讲话时走神的次数比堆砌成契丹城墙的石砖都多。”

“你话痨的毛病什么时候能改一改？”哈维尔问，这个凭空冒出的师弟总能令他既有些恼火，又忍俊不禁，“看在上帝的份上，羽生！我也景仰普鲁申科公爵的才华，但你可见过有谁成天把他的名字挂在嘴边唠叨不停的？你是奥瑟大师最为得意的弟子，或许还会是将来最为年轻的红衣主教，‘像麻雀一样饶舌，’难道你愿意以后的记传者这样描述你？”

“就好像你的派头足够端正似的，骑士的未来费尔南德斯先生，”羽生毫不客气地顶撞回去，“还记得那次我去拜访令尊时，你在花园里做的事吗？我要说，不仅你整个人是光明磊落的，准骑士先生，就连你的审美也应备受称赞，那只绿蟋蟀真是丑陋至极！”

你那片刻不离身的挂着蠢熊脑袋的肩袋又是怎么回事？哈维尔暗中喊道，不过为了避免羽生新一轮的狂轰乱炸，他到底明智地选择了闭嘴。

“我们晚上住在哪儿，哈维尔？”过了一会儿，羽生问道。

“看见前面那片林地了没有？它们属于一个叫做菲利普⋅坎德罗罗的乡绅，他和我的父亲是旧识，这次也和我们同路，今晚我们就到他家去做客。他交游甚广，你会喜欢和他聊天的。”

哈维尔说得没错。前方平坦的谷地中忽然出现一片茂密葱郁的树林，隐隐约约有几座农舍和宅邸散布其间，羽生仿佛看见袅袅炊烟在林子上空飘散，这时他才感到自己肚子里已经空空如也，二人不禁催促马匹加快脚步。

“坎德罗罗老爹！”哈维尔一到便急急忙忙跳下马来，撂下鞍辔跑到院子里大喊，“老爹，是我，是哈维尔，我们来了！”

闻声而出的是个约莫四十岁的男人，蓄着两撇髭须，黑发编成一绺绺发辫随意披散在肩头，显示出本人放荡不羁的粗犷性格，他明亮的目光和宽阔的额头仍留有往昔英俊秀美的痕迹，而如今他依然潇洒肆意，此刻这位好汉正豪爽地大笑着。

“你们再不来我可要单独开伙了！”他拍拍哈维尔的肩膀，“从巴黎的圣丹尼出发的？旅途还算顺利？──很好！那么这位就是我们的小天才──”他转向羽生，后者正腼腆地微笑着，听到称赞涨红了脸，“棒小伙！你的事情我都听说过，这年头有真才实学的人是越来越少了，好好干，你会有所成就。布莱恩，布莱恩！你在哪儿？快出来，我们的贵客来了！”

一位俊美的青年气喘吁吁地跑过来，形貌却因汗水和凌乱的衣衫而显得颇为狼狈。“先生，您嘱咐过我说羊圈需要修补，但您却没有说它和鸡圈是连通的！”他十分恼怒地说，“您那些攻击性极强的动物们根本不允许我靠近那边的篱笆，我费了九牛二虎之力才将它补好，怪不得村庄里的人都不来帮忙。”大概是意识到有客人在，他的语气变柔和了些，但最终还是忍不住抱怨一句。

如果是在其他场合，哈维尔一定会以最恭敬的态度举剑向这位青年行礼，但目前的情形令他只得硬生生憋住捧腹大笑的欲望。这位浑身沾满鸡毛的青年不是别人，正是大名鼎鼎的布莱恩⋅茹贝尔，全欧罗巴最英武的骑士，少女梦中的兰斯洛特，淑媛心底的特里斯坦。他是连续十届骑士锦标会的夺魁者，作为沙皇阿列克榭最忠实的战友在圣战里冲锋陷阵，亦曾为普鲁申科公爵的名誉作为代理骑士征服伪善的异端。可眼下这位名震四方的勇士却被一群瞎扑腾的母鸡挫败了。

“‘攻击性极强，’天哪，布莱恩！大家绝对都以为你这位面对嗜血的异教徒连眉毛都不曾动一下的英雄是在和巨龙搏斗，快别丢人现眼了，过来打声招呼。”

一番寒暄后，他们总算能够在坎德罗罗庄园的大厅里安顿下来。此时茹贝尔已经脱去他沾满羽毛的外套，恢复了平日翩翩绅士的模样。看到他快步走来，哈维尔与羽生赶紧站起来正式行礼。布莱恩出乎意料地平易近人，甚至还有些腼腆。

“坎德罗罗先生在我幼年时给予我很多照顾，每年春末我都会到他这里来小住一段时间帮忙，”他解释着，“你们也要去孔波斯泰拉？行李和干粮都在后面的仓库里，明天一早我们四个就可以出发了。”

“我们四个！”哈维尔和羽生同时叫起来。“这么说，您也要和我们一起去？”羽生激动地问。

“我受一位贵人的委托传信给孔波斯泰拉的主教。”茹贝尔简单地回答。

夕阳低斜着坠入山谷，马上就是晚餐时间。咖啡壶在炉架上滋滋作响，坎德罗罗哼着小曲指挥侍从们铺好桌子，很快丰盛的菜肴便端了上来，烤羊和新鲜鲱鱼的浓郁香味渐渐弥漫在整个屋子里，费尔南德斯尤其喜爱甜点中涂满黄油的小圆饼，那温暖的色泽和口感使他思念起伊比利亚明媚的阳光，他在阴雨连绵的巴黎待得太久，恨不得立刻踏上旅程。

其他人显然不那么想。晚饭后，天色已暗，蒙着雾霭的星辰缓缓透过紫色的天幕，大厅四角的火把被点亮了，坎德罗罗掏出一架金竖琴递给茹贝尔，他说：“漫长旅途前的最后一夜理应纵情狂欢。布莱恩，唱一首你拿手的！”

茹贝尔有些拘谨地接过竖琴。“我会的不多，”他说，“下面的这段想必费尔南德斯先生该比我唱得好。”接着他便唱道：

“罗兰感到死亡强烈地压迫;  
它从头顶蔓延爬至心头上坡。  
在那松木下他催促战马离开，  
却无力再前，直面倒在绿茵怀，  
与身下宝剑和号角一道消陨。  
他转头望向异邦教徒逃散处，  
此般作，为查理与法兰西之故，  
他欲欣然闻世人所赞，勇者心灵，  
则不负他死战赢征服者之声名。  
他呼吸急促，悲痛令其数次捶胸，  
伸手向天，尽付其罪于天父手中。”

“呸，真晦气！”坎德罗罗说，“布莱恩，你要是老这么严肃，无论多少小妞冲你抛媚眼都没用，人家那都是竹篮打水一场空，我早该料到不能指望你增添气氛。”

“如果茹贝尔阁下不介意的话，我知道一首歌，是从我父亲宴会上的吟游诗人那里听到的。”哈维尔壮着胆说。大家都纷纷同意他唱一唱这首歌，于是年轻的见习骑士开始拨弄琴弦：

“圣彼得堡中歌声渐起，  
是何人尽情唱诵罗斯战旗？  
无畏将士畅饮胜利之甘泉，  
欢呼吧，为天父赋予之凯旋！  
赞美上帝，汝光辉护佑子民，  
纵玛尔斯相助亦不比汝驾临，  
米涅瓦神盾也不可比汝万一，  
看英雄经汝指引成就功绩。  
赞美皇子，凭神力揽狂澜，  
长剑所指，敌人无不胆寒;  
赞美骑士，临危不改豪情，  
持矛浴血，不负忠贞之名！  
鲜花满巷道尽少女心思，  
谁家女子不爱阿列克榭英姿？  
庆贺声惊闺房珠帘半掩，  
何处佳人不慕茹贝尔俊颜？  
开启城门，欢迎英雄归来;  
基辅罗斯，愿主常与同在！”

唱毕，坎德罗罗带头喝彩，让茹贝尔略红了脸。前者在一片鼓掌叫好声中嚷道：

“布莱恩，这是你自己的事迹，哈维尔唱得好！让你那劳什子的罗兰见鬼去吧，我们都想听听你的。”

“这首歌唱得是不是圣彼得堡战役？”羽生问茹贝尔，“沙皇阿列克榭在您的帮助下突围成功，并且反歼了围城者，奥瑟老师是这么告诉我的。”

茹贝尔点点头：“就是在这场战役后我被阿列克榭陛下册封为骑士，当时陛下还是尚未亲政的皇太子，这一战可以说是奠定了他的人望，使塔拉索娃皇后最终下定决心将他扶上皇位。”

“您与阿列克榭陛下是亲密的朋友，对不对？”

“他对于我而言亦师亦友，”茹贝尔郑重地说，“我已有七八年没和陛下有过书信来往了，然而毫无疑问，正是他开创了亚古丁王朝的盛世，基辅罗斯如今的辉煌并不是传说，而是切实存在的。”

“既然您认识阿列克榭陛下，那您也一定认识普鲁申科公爵了，对吗？”羽生继续追问道。

“我已经猜到你会问这个了，你可不是第一个崇拜他的年轻人，”茹贝尔冲他友善地微笑着，端起酒杯抿了一口，“是的，我认识他，但这并不代表我能撒谎欺骗你。说实在的，自从数年前那次瘟疫爆发后，除了那封他请求我为他在教皇面前辩护的信外，我连他一根头发丝都没见过。”

“嘿，要我讲，那些诋毁的人都是没事吃饱了撑的，”坎德罗罗耸耸肩，“这件事你办得对，老弟。就算公爵用的是巫术，好歹也救了那么多人，教会那帮蛀虫倒是无所事事漠不关心来着，养的骑士也个个长膘，说真的，光看到他们那一身颤嘟嘟的肥肉，我根本就没担心你会输过。”

羽生和哈维尔都大笑起来。“不过，就算茹贝尔前辈不出手，想必阿列克榭陛下也不会袖手旁观的，毕竟普鲁申科公爵是他最得力的首相。”笑过之后，费尔南德斯评论道。

茹贝尔放下杯子：“这便是令我最迷惑的地方。公爵殿下自身即是极为优秀的决斗家，难道不能亲自来到教皇御前，却要委托一个毫不相干的人？我在看信时并没有意识到这一点，直到多年后回想起来，才发觉其中的蹊跷。有权力阻止叶甫盖尼前来的人可不多──他们的相处模式还真是一如既往的……微妙。”想了想，茹贝尔又皱眉补充道。

“一如既往？”羽生敏锐地捕捉到了这个词，“您给我们讲讲沙皇阿列克榭和普鲁申科公爵的故事吧。”他请求着。

“这是个好主意，”坎德罗罗赞同地说，“省得布莱恩再提其他扫兴的话题。喂，布莱恩！告诉我们你在基辅罗斯的见闻，就从你怎样认识阿列克榭皇太子开始吧，这可是连我都没有听过的故事。”

茹贝尔轻轻晃着酒杯，注视着杯内晶莹的酒液在火光倒映下泛着金色微微颤动。“好吧。”他说。


	2. 茹贝尔的故事（一）

“我十四岁那年，一群北方来客驶进不列颠的港口，他们开着橡木精雕细刻的龙船，船首用繁复的花纹装饰着令人望而生畏的巨龙头颅。人们认为他们只是普通的贸易商人，热情地欢迎了这群不速之客，但没过多久，一个征税官被杀死了。

他们丑陋而凶恶的面目很快便暴露在光天化日下：这些强盗的野心不止于不列颠诸岛的财富，他们将贪婪的目光投向更肥沃、更繁华的欧罗巴大陆。渐渐地，塞纳河水被蚂蚁般密集的龙船堵塞了，基督徒的鲜血殷染整个地中海和里海，人们沿用不列颠沿海居民对他们的称谓，害怕地称呼他们为‘维京’，在盎格鲁古语里，这是海盗的名字。维京人每到一处，便毫无顾忌地劫掠一切：妇女的珠宝，贵族的金库，自由民的农田，所有有价值的东西无一例外地被他们搜刮进自己的囊袋。他们还纵火将教堂和修道院烧成灰烬，用残忍的刀尖剖开僧侣和牧师的肚肠，再在废墟上供奉他们自己的神明。

没有人能够阻止他们。维京人英勇善战，他们从血肉中降生，在血雨中行走，直至疲惫的身躯倒在血海中，灵魂出窍飞到他们所谓瓦尔哈拉的圣殿。战火从西燃烧一直连绵至东，最终抵达波罗的海，这些海盗踏上了基辅罗斯帝国的边界。他们以惊人的速度前进着，战线前沿直指莫斯科皇都，帝国存亡似到了岌岌可危的地步。先皇已经离世，而阿列克榭皇太子尚且年轻，是塔拉索娃皇后做出决定：她致信教皇，请求后者援助他的基督徒子民。

教皇做出了回应：在克莱门特的政议上，他慷慨激昂的雄辩征服了在座所有的国王和贵族，品德高洁的人无不愤慨于这些异教徒的暴行，更遑论他们自己的家乡也遭受重创。联军发兵的决策就这样定下。香槟的伯爵来了，纳瓦耳的国王来了，安茹的公爵来了，欧罗巴所有能数出名的王公们在君士坦丁堡纠集自己的人马，整顿之后向基辅罗斯行进。

我当时也在这只庞大的队伍里。半大的孩子都是这样：做事仅凭一脑子的冲动和热血，妄以为自己能建立功勋，扬名立万。因此在法兰克人的军队路过我住的那个小镇时，我立刻丢下跟在木匠边学徒的活计（“这木匠还是我介绍的呢！”坎德罗罗说），加入进去。我年轻、身强力壮，又从坎德罗罗先生那里学过剑法和礼仪，因此充满不切实际的幻想，满以为自己立刻就能平步青云，结果却只是被分配到伙房做了个打柴的伙计。

但这时年轻气盛的好处也便体现出来：我有的是时间和精力，因而丝毫不担心自己未来将如何。那段时间战况激烈，圣彼得堡已被攻陷，教皇号召下的联军绕过多重阻隔才得以与米申公爵的军队在莫斯科和圣彼得堡之间的要塞会合。阿列克榭皇太子是米申公爵的学生，这次也带领一支军队跟随老师来到前线，这个消息如同穿上赫尔墨斯插翅的凉鞋般传遍全军，所有年轻人都兴奋起来。对于贵族青年来说，传闻中的阿列克榭皇太子就有如一个标杆，他们迫不及待有机会与他一较高下；而对于我这样的平民而言，皇太子殿下在诸多围绕亚古丁皇室的流言中显得高不可攀，宛如一尊供人膜拜的神祗。

战事间歇，我会到树林里砍柴，这个工作很乏味。当时我年纪小，十分不起眼，闲暇时便会偷偷将剩余的木材拿去，照以前木匠师父传授的技艺削出一把木剑，趁无人注意时溜进林子，按着记忆中尚且清晰的坎德罗罗先生的指教比划着剑法。自然，这样练出的剑术只是野路子，可在那种条件下，也着实没有其他办法了。

这种溜号的行为没过多久就成了习惯，伙房的工头们早就因接踵而来的命令忙得团团转，根本无暇顾及我，于是我也乐得不去提醒他们。有一天清晨，我又在其他伙计还处于睡梦中时跑到林子里，拿出木剑跳跃、腾挪、躲闪，假装有一个凶恶的异教徒在和我搏斗。现在想来这些都是很傻的举动，要是让别人看到一定认为我是个疯子。可惜我当时尚得意于自身的敏捷和力量，完全沉浸在自己的游戏里，根本没注意周围是否有人经过。

‘你在做什么？’一个声音突然在我身后响起。

我吓了一跳，赶紧回过头去：一个十八九岁的青年端坐在马上看着我。他身着华丽的黑色猎装，半边银白锁子甲上绣有卷曲舞动的金色花纹，暗红绸缎包裹在同侧肩上，我虽然不懂得上流人士在服饰上下的工夫，却也明白这装束价格不菲，而他胯下那匹安达卢西亚骏马更使我确信他地位崇高。我忐忑不安地跪下行礼。

他跳下马，伸出右手扶我站起来。‘架势摆得不错，’他上下打量着我，‘学过击剑吗？’

‘只是皮毛而已。’我答道，在不清楚对方目的时，还是谨慎些为好。

这位贵族青年抽走我手里的木剑，翻来覆去仔细看着，我原以为自己要倒霉了，谁料他并未说什么，只随手舞了个剑花，又把那柄木头递给我。

‘这是谁的手艺？’他问。

我感到自己的脸烧起来：‘是我闲暇时自己打磨的，大人。’的确，这把剑严格来说算不上什么手艺，剑头极钝，剑身也很粗糙，我只不过是胡乱凑合着用罢了。

他笑出声来，但其中并没有轻视的意思，我松了口气。‘好，我就和你比一局。’他朗声说。

‘这可不公平，’在方才紧张的气氛过后，我胆子也变大了，口气也不客气起来，‘以您佩剑的利刃，根本不用和我比试，它分分钟便可把我的武器砍断。’

‘谁和你说我要用这柄佩剑了？’他轻嗤一声，随意地将腰间的利剑取下扔在一边，‘我用这个，’他从身侧的树上撅下一枝树杈，指向我，‘拿好你的剑，先生，我们要开始了！’

我有些失望，毕竟树枝不可能算做是正式的武器，但这点怨怼随着比试的开始立即烟消云散。这是一个顶尖的骑士：他手臂的每一次动作都利落而简洁，力量充沛，步法精妙，几乎不用躲闪便能轻巧挡下我所有的进攻。我有几次似要险些得手，却被他一一化解，这样的技艺让我热血沸腾，却又暗暗心惊。不过我已经没有工夫在脑海里列举那些据说剑术精湛的爵爷的名字了，对方愈加猛烈和眼花缭乱的攻击让我必须集中所有精力来应对。渐渐地，我的节奏被打乱，变得毫无招架之力，最后我的剑被挑落在地，就连我自己也狼狈地滑倒了。

真他妈的丢人！我一边暗暗唾弃自己，一边懊恼地站起来，猛然抬头，却发现对方正用若有所思地眼光看着我。

‘你是哪位爵爷麾下的？职务是什么？’他问。

‘我在法兰克国王陛下的军队里服役，大人，但我只是伙房里打杂的。’我回答。

他看上去略微有些惊讶。‘想必国王陛下不会拒绝我这个请求……’他沉思着，随后转向我，‘你愿不愿意到我麾下来，做我的贴身侍从？’

我当时绝对是被这个天上摔下来的大馅饼砸懵了，只得愣愣地瞪着他，直到对方发出轻微不耐烦的声音，才幡然省悟过来。‘我当然……如果大人不介意的话……’我结结巴巴地说，他看到我这副窘迫的模样，哈哈大笑起来。

‘明天一早到我的营地报到，我会通知侍卫放你进来，你的名字？’他一跃上马，拉住缰绳对我说。

‘布莱恩⋅茹贝尔，’我说，‘敢问大人名讳？’

他扬了扬眉：‘这样迟钝的思维，茹贝尔先生，您到了战场上可要小心。我是阿列克榭⋅亚古丁，你若愿意，就称呼我阿列克榭好了。’

我傻了。

阿列克榭皇太子看我说不出话来，便不再多言，掉转马头离开。

‘等等！’我大喊，‘您……您会教我剑术的，对不对？’我满怀希望地问。

阿列克榭没有回头：‘我可不需要在战场上拖后腿的亲卫，你觉得你合格了吗？’他一蹬马刺，‘好，布莱恩⋅茹贝尔先生，我记住你了，不要让我失望！’他朗声笑道，身影便随着马蹄声远去了。

从第二天起，我就成了基辅罗斯皇太子阿列克榭⋅亚古丁殿下的侍从和学生。”

 

“时间不早了，”坎德罗罗站起来，“这是一个好故事，布莱恩，但如果我没猜错的话，你还没讲完它。”

“后续是很长的，”青年骑士回答，“我会统统告诉你们，或许明天在路上我可以讲完它，但不是现在。天色已经很晚了，不要耽误明天的行程，让我们先去歇息吧！”


	3. Chapter 3

费尔南德斯在熹微的晨光中睁开双眼，身侧洒下的灰色半影令他挪了挪身体，他朝旁边望去，羽生早已醒来，此刻正聚精会神地坐在窗前就着鱼肚白的天色读书，黑发顺着他低头的姿势静静地搭在前额。这情景倒仿佛我还在梦里了，费尔南德斯想。往日的羽生都是极爱说笑的，哈维尔从未想过他也能与如此安宁祥和的画面如此谐调。

羽生察觉了哈维尔的注视，他从书本中抬起头。“你醒啦，哈维尔！”他笑着说，眼睛眯成一条缝，“我去通知厨房做早餐。”

羽生轻快地走出门，他快乐的情绪感染到哈维尔。房屋里的光线顿时更明亮了些，他想。睡意消失了，他在套上靴子时甚至开始哼起坎德罗罗老爹最喜欢的一首歌谣，这时羽生也碰巧端着餐盘进来了。

“茹贝尔大人起得真早，”羽生拿起一片吐司，再次将书摊开，“我下去端早餐的时候，他刚刚练剑回来。”

费尔南德斯耸耸肩：“听说这是前辈在契丹帝国游历时养成的作息，那里的武人在第一声鸡鸣之前就起身了，据说他们就是睡眼惺忪都能四招轻松击落前来的挑战者。”

羽生摇摇手指：“契丹的事情我知道的可比你要多，那里可不乏高手，你也应该考虑学习一下早起的习惯，哈维尔，这对你会有帮助。”

哈维尔决定无视这句话。“你在看什么书，羽生？”他问。

“你是说这本？《加里斯都圣典》，朝圣途中会很有用的。”

“不过这次大概不会派上什么用场，”哈维尔接话道，“我们四个人里只有你完全不认得路，像我、茹贝尔前辈、坎德罗罗老爹这样总是四处奔波的人倒是不需要什么指南，你只要跟在我们屁股后面就可以了。”

羽生用力把书合上，气哼哼地塞进他挂熊头的袋子里，那棕熊的眼睛也仿佛生气地瞪着哈维尔，在责备他一样。哈维尔终于在口角上扳回一城，暗自在心里窃笑起来。

 

当所有人都收拾完毕，费尔南德斯走到马厩里给羽生的马套嚼子，茹贝尔则在另一匹马上装载行李，哈维尔注意到茹贝尔的脸色不太好。

“茹贝尔前辈这是怎么啦？”他悄声问旁边咬着铁钉修马掌的坎德罗罗。

“别提啦！我家那个厨子又忘了布莱恩的口味，今天做了一盆花椰泥端上来，”坎德罗罗也悄声回答，“唉，这也是难为布莱恩了。如果我经历了一年的攻防战，每天伙食只剩下花椰菜的话，我也会吐的。”

在四位朝圣者终于跨上马匹离开庄园后，布莱恩才看上去恢复常态，他甚至有兴致给哈维尔和羽生介绍起沿途的风景来。

“从这里到普瓦捷再到波尔多一路都将是平坦的原野和谷地，只要沿着河走就没错，”他告诉两位年轻人，“如果天公作美，我们旅程的前半段应该会走得很轻松。”

“后半程就不一定啦，那些萨拉森人！”坎德罗罗说（哈维尔点头表示赞同），“我致信一位在孔波斯泰拉供职的神甫朋友在比利牛斯山麓迎接我们，多一个熟悉当地情形的人带路总是好的。当然，在时刻有匪徒冲出来把刀子架在咱们脖子上之前，我们还是想办法找点乐子。布莱恩，继续你昨天的故事吧！”

 

茹贝尔的故事（二）

“成为阿列克榭殿下的侍从使我得以和各式各样的贵族青年往来，皇太子本人也十分风趣而随和，其亲和力无疑使他成为这群年轻人中的领袖人物，而我这个名不见经传的小人物竟由于获得殿下的青睐而被这个上流圈子轻而易举地接纳了。除了接受来自于阿列克榭本人的教导外，我被不断地引见给显赫的爵位继承人和即将飞黄腾达的青年才俊，又从他们的谈话中了解到更多的人物和他们的私密。我知道了谁是‘矮子’，谁被称为‘结巴’，而谁又是‘秃瓢’，这样的诨名就如同是进入一个秘密集团的暗语，只有特定的成员才能理解它们的涵义。

我在这些成员组成的沙龙里通常扮演着倾听的角色。如同我是阿列克榭殿下的学生一样，我在这里的身份也是‘学生’，通过聆听他人的谈话学习这个对我而言不可捉摸的圈子里约定俗成的规矩，我负责提问，而他们负责解答。比如说，今天我的问题就是，谁是他们口中的‘小妞’？

他们面面相觑了一会儿，然后全都哈哈大笑起来，我顿时意识到也许自己问了个不该问的问题，因为这笑声中并不仅仅夹杂着往日时有的嬉闹和玩笑，而更带了种轻蔑的意味。‘小妞’的真实姓名，他们告诉我，是叶甫根尼⋅普鲁申科，米申公爵不知从哪个旮旯里捡到的养子，他不仅是个羸弱得跟个小姑娘似的书呆子，还是个傲慢自大的杂种，在这个圈子里极不受欢迎。

‘千万别在阿列克榭殿下面前提起他！’一个青年这样告诫我，‘殿下曾是他最尊敬的老师米申公爵最宠爱的学生，但那个小崽子不知使了什么花招，竟然能令公爵认他为养子，使公爵疏远了殿下，皇太子对这样卑鄙的小人是深恶痛绝的。’

我允诺下来。毕竟，我最大的愿望就是作为阿列克榭殿下的左膀右臂在战场上冲锋陷阵，至于其他，自然都是多一事不如少一事。更何况根据众人的描述，叶甫根尼⋅普鲁申科不仅是个惹人嫌的家伙，更是皇太子殿下的死对头，我犯不着对这种人施舍好感。这个仅在谈话中出现的人名很快被我抛在脑后，没想到数日后，我便亲眼见到了‘小妞’这个外号的正主。

那天阿列克榭殿下和往常一样指点过我的剑术，这时我们相处已非常熟稔，便一边相互开着玩笑一边走回营地。前方突然爆发的骚动吸引了我们的注意力。我紧跟在阿列克榭身后追过去看，只见一群人高马大的男孩围在一起，叫骂声、惨叫声、起哄声乱成一团，应当是一场群殴。

‘都住手！’阿列克榭喝道，营地顿时一片寂静，那些个男孩也都四散开来，纷纷退去，我这才看清楚被他们围在中央拳打脚踢的是一个约莫十六岁的瘦弱金发少年，他的情状在厮斗后简直惨不忍睹：白色的亚麻衫上沾满了血迹和尘土，胳膊肘和膝盖上的布料都被磨破，领口和裤腿也被撕得破破烂烂，右眼下有一块瘀青，嘴上血块已经结痂，脸颊和手臂上都有划痕。回想起前些日子诸位同僚的描述，我瞬间猜到这便是叶甫根尼⋅普鲁申科，阿列克榭看到他时瞬间铁青的脸色更证实了我的想法。使我惊讶的是，这个众人口中的‘小妞’在面对皇太子令人胆寒噤声的眼神和威压下仍能岿然不动， 他冰蓝的眼睛死死地盯住对方，并不像头刚受到重重打击的丧家之犬，反倒是像一匹不屈服的野狼。

最终是阿列克榭率先移开了目光。‘这是怎么回事？’他简短地问。

人群鸦雀无声，我注意到很多殴打叶甫根尼的人并不比他的状况好到哪里去。有两个人鼻子在渗血，其中一位门牙被磕掉一半，另一个还在捂着眼睛不停嚎叫，还有一个人的额头被撞得红肿，他的兄弟正搀扶着他。几个群殴者阴沉地交换了眼神，最后其中一人战战兢兢地向前跨一步。‘是叶甫根尼，殿下……’他结结巴巴地讲，‘他最先开始诋毁殿下您……’

‘是的，是叶甫根尼最先侮辱殿下！’‘错都在他！’‘我们只是要给他点教训──’几个人纷纷附和道，那个最先发言的人仿佛受到鼓舞，也慢慢理直气壮起来：‘他在咒骂殿下您后，又不听劝，大家都是看不过去才动手的！’

阿列克榭锐利的眼光扫了几圈，尔后悠悠落在叶甫根尼身上。‘他们说的是真的吗，叶甫根尼？’他慢慢地说。

事实是显而易见的，我想。由于叶甫根尼常年被传与阿列克榭不和，诋毁皇太子这一罪名的确是这些大男孩最好的推诿责任的借口。可是叶甫根尼的回应却出乎我意料。

‘殿下贤明，我无话可说。’他冷冷答道。

阿列克榭的脸色也变得更加冰冷了。随着叶甫根尼话音落下，‘无耻’‘叛徒’等辱骂声在军营里此起彼伏，可这些谩骂所指向的人却无动于衷，高昂着头坦然注视着阿列克榭皇太子。他的嘴唇又开始渗血，但他像是没有感觉似的，抑或只是丝毫不在意而已。

‘够了！’阿列克榭喝止喧嚷声，营地再次静默，‘先生们，你们的骑士精神体现在哪里？是以十打一，还是欺负弱小？（我无法不注意阿列克榭在说这句话时嘲弄的语气，还有叶甫根尼脸上一闪而过的愤怒）我为你们感到羞愧，纵然普鲁申科先生在言辞上对我不敬，这也不能成为你们动用如此卑劣手段的理由，在我阿列克榭⋅亚古丁的麾下，绝不容忍仗势倚权、飞扬跋扈的无耻之徒！’

方才喊得最响的几个男孩颤抖起来，有些人跪下去请求宽恕。

‘至于普鲁申科先生对我的诋毁，’他继续说，‘这是我和他之间的事，也理应由我们两个来亲手了结。若阁下允许，我欲以手中之剑捍卫本人之名誉，亦祈求阁下能做出相应回复。’

刹那间，叶甫根尼的眼睛仿佛燃烧的烈焰忽然迸溅出火星，但下一瞬，就好像我方才仅仅是看花了眼，他的蓝瞳中平静无波。‘但凭殿下意愿。’他欠了欠身。

‘布莱恩，把你的佩剑给他。’阿列克榭吩咐我，他随即郑重地抽出自己的佩剑。

我走上前去抽出剑递给叶甫根尼，他接过剑，却连正眼都不瞧我一个。我的心头瞬间窜起一股怒火。无论他是否真是个卑鄙的阴谋家，我恨恨想着，他目中无人这一点是毋庸置疑的。不过我的思绪很快就被拉回来，因为阿列克榭和叶甫根尼已经各自摆好架势，朝对方冲过去。

这场决斗的胜负在没有开始时便已经决定了：阿列克榭正值最鼎盛的年华，拥有强健的体格，精湛的技艺，以及一个男人所应具有的完美雏形，叶甫根尼和他相比只是个尚未发育成熟且营养不良的半大男孩而已，更遑论他使剑的路子比我先前更‘野’──没有人愿意因为把骑士的技术教给一个‘小妞’而遭人耻笑，眼下他使出来的招数全都是站在比武场旁边小心翼翼地窥探着琢磨出来的。从这一点来看，这个成为众矢之的的男孩却要比那些羞辱他的显赫世家子弟更为强大，他在阿列克榭猛烈而沉重的攻击下有条不紊地进行防守，身手灵巧而敏捷。或许是他的剑术不曾加以条条框框的约束的缘故，其招式之新颖甚至可以说是天才了。

但阿列克榭殿下显然更加沉稳而老练，他的每一步都迈出得极为坚定和扎实，面对敌方出其不意的挥剑和眼花缭乱的直刺也毫不闪避。我从未看到皇太子殿下在比剑中具有如此强烈的攻击性。两柄剑在空中碰撞发出可怖的声响，阿列克榭的力道异常凶狠，他的每一次下劈都在粘稠的空气里划出鞭子般的抽击声，令围观众人颈间的汗毛都竖立起来。叶甫根尼被他逼迫得几次摔倒在地，但又在对方正要给予其致命一击的关头及时爬起，挡下飞来的利刃。慢慢地，双方的步伐越变越快，他们脚下的土地也似乎炙热发烫，两个人都好像失去了理智，疯了似的向对方砍去，没有人胆敢上前阻止，我旁边站着的一个褐色卷发的卫兵甚至恐惧得浑身发抖。

叶甫根尼显然已经在前面的斗殴中耗费掉大半精力，他之所以能抵抗阿列克榭那么久，到底是靠着意志力支撑罢了。随着当啷一声巨响，他手中的剑终于被击落，他本人也重重地摔倒在地，阿列克榭一个箭步上前，锋利的剑尖抵住他的咽喉。

决斗结束了。叶甫根尼痛苦地躺倒在地上，双眼紧闭，他的指尖和嘴唇都有血珠源源不断地滚出。阿列克榭也还未能从打斗的余韵中恢复，他胸膛剧烈起伏，大口地喘着气，但依然俯身向前，居高临下地望着战败者。

‘今后你出言不逊前，最好先掂量一下自己的能耐，普鲁申科先生。’他的话语似是从齿缝间挤出的，因而颇有些恶狠狠的味道。叶甫根尼猛然睁开眼睛，在经历了众目睽睽之下的惨败后，他并没有显出任何颓丧的情绪，双眼里迸发出的不服输的倔强光芒可怖得仿佛要把面前耀武扬威的征服者整个吞噬。他们互相瞪了对方一会儿，胜者把佩剑从战败者的脖子上撤下，收入刀鞘，头也不回地离开了。

围观的人群也三三两两地散去，议论声嗡嗡地弥漫开来，很快，空地上只剩下仰躺着的叶甫根尼。当时自己的想法我已经记不清了，或是为他决斗时所展现的天才折服，抑或是对其面对显贵和强者时不落下风的态度肃然起敬，我神使鬼差地走上前去伸出手，想要把他扶起来。

他再一次无视了我，咬着牙选择用手撑着地爬起身，一瘸一簸地走开了。那股从决斗前就一直压抑在心底的怒火终于又迸发出来──我感觉受到了冒犯。他以为自己是谁？我气愤地想。难道他认为攀上了米申公爵这棵大树，就可以摒弃他血管中流动，和我一样的的平民的血吗？或者难道是因为他瞧不起我侍从的身份，将我与对权贵世家阿谀奉承之徒划上等号？可连他自己都只是皇太子殿下的手下败将，甚至连正式的军中职务都没有，又有何资格轻视在刀光剑影中冲锋、甘为信仰奉献生命的军人们？这便是我对叶甫根尼⋅普鲁申科糟糕的第一印象：一个傲慢、固执、无礼的家伙。”

 

茹贝尔停止说话，他此时似是沉浸在回忆里一般，在这种时刻，旁人是不便打扰的。羽生和哈维尔都礼貌地保持沉默，就连坎德罗罗先生也陷入了某种沉思。

这一天他们走了很远，黄昏时分，四位旅人到达距普瓦捷三十里地的一个小镇。简单地用过晚餐之后，羽生与茹贝尔和坎德罗罗互道晚安，在客栈老板的指引下来到他和费尔南德斯的房间。哈维尔也跟到门口，他还有最后几句话朝羽生交待。

“早点休息，”哈维尔说，“不必等我回来，茹贝尔前辈今天要和坎德罗罗老爹切磋剑术，还说要指点我，恐怕要晚些。”

黯淡走廊里昏黄的烛光映在费尔南德斯的脸上，他面庞的轮廓显得分外柔和。羽生本想再讲几句促狭的玩笑话，却也许是这气氛过于沉静的缘故，他望着哈维尔张了张嘴，到底未能说出口。

“加油啊，”他笑了笑，低声说，“你可要做未来最出色的骑士呢！”

哈维尔站在楼梯末端向他挥挥手，接着走下楼去。羽生转身朝向屋里，他拾起塞尼卡和吉洛姆的摘录，头一次感到在充斥着赌徒、酒鬼、和妓女的旅店里，内心也能如此安宁。

 

楼下传来乒乒乓乓的声音，其间混杂着坎德罗罗微醺的笑声和哈维尔的说话声，过了好一会儿，刀剑碰撞的脆响终于停止了，窗户上映出跳跃的红光，像是楼下点燃了篝火。有人在唱一首古旧的东征战歌，羽生侧耳聆听，那是茹贝尔的歌声：

英武的骑士们奋勇向前，  
爱天主之人，亦惜现世荣耀，  
坚定踏上归依天父之道。  
那哀号的懦夫尽停留踯躅──  
毋庸置疑，畏惧已蒙蔽其双目。  
人如是，此生怎助我至高之王？  
为草芥之命，尽丧天国福乐荣光！

背负十字架的基督救赎众生，  
诸生灵聚集时，他将宣谕我等：  
“若世人分担吾十字架之重负，  
则诸天使将为其天堂之道铺路，  
汝路之尽头即我，玛丽亚亦端坐。”

甜美的夫人，戴冠的皇后，  
请为我们祈祷，最有福气的贞女！  
我将恶魔的头颅放在你洁白的祭坛，  
用得胜长矛亲吻你尊贵儿子的袍角。  
纵疆场作坟墓，血将把我救赎，  
歌颂主之圣能，永远护佑汝子民！

歌声在风中飘忽不定，羽生的视线变得模糊了。他想起了母亲温柔的笑靥、奥瑟老师的谆谆教诲、哈维尔拽紧缰绳纵情大笑的身姿；许多片段在他已然混沌的脑海里一一闪现：故乡歌舞伎走过雨中小桥时木屐在石板上印下痕迹、巴黎书铺里暴躁的抄写员鼻尖顶到羊皮纸上，还有布莱恩口中圣彼得堡飞扬的旗帜……

他躺倒在床上，头深深陷在枕头里，终于疲倦地睡着了。


	4. 羽生的梦

羽生感到自己轻飘飘地浮在半空，记忆中的场景如他幼时常看的转鹭灯那样来回闪个不停。渐渐地，四周的景色模糊了，他似被包裹在一层白雾里。不知过了多久，他的双脚终于触到踏实的土地，浓雾散去，羽生环顾四周，发现自己已然离开普瓦捷的近郊，这里的一切都那样陌生，但又莫名地有种熟悉的亲切感。

他站在一个巨大的拱形窗前，周围耸立的科林希安立柱架起整个屋顶，仿佛直冲云霄的巴贝尔高塔，传说中能征善战的法兰克国王动用无数车马人力才将拉文纳废墟中的巨石堆砌成此般形容，那俯瞰诸民族的征服者谦卑地请求教皇允许他进入拜占庭在托斯卡纳仅存的领辖，只为瞻仰象征罗马帝国昔日辉煌的遗迹。是的，我知道这里，羽生想，亚堔，加洛林皇室用不败荣光铸就的基督教新都，罗马的延续，西欧罗巴的君士坦丁堡。此刻他正处于这都城最繁荣的中心，庞然的法兰克宫殿里，窗沿上方被整块绿松石雕砌成的圣子布道图覆盖，使耶稣果真宛如福音书所记载那般踏着墨绿色的汹涌波涛走来，其面容一如往日沉静，注视芸芸众生。羽生顺着圣子视线朝窗外望去──“从这里，法兰克民族最伟大的国王站在城市最高处俯瞰诸贵族和平民的屋顶，他们一举一动都将映入其尊贵的眼帘。”原来艾因哈德并未在给他敬爱的君王作传时夸张。羽生胡思乱想着转过身去，他从光洁的大理石上看到自己的倒影。令人惊讶地，那并不是一个十九岁的青年模样，这镜像中的孩子身量幼小，乌黑的头发包在整个圆圆的脑袋上，正瞪大了眼睛望着自己。

这是十二三岁时的我，他思忖着。随即他想起，他正是在十二岁那年成为奥瑟的学生，那时奥瑟作为欧罗巴最德高望重的学者之一来到亚堔参加法兰克王国有史以来最盛大的教宗集会，令年幼的羽生随行。在老师被请去议政的时候，他常常独自在偌大的宫殿里徘徊游荡：这大概是他最为惬意的一段时光了。

我大概是在自己的回忆里，羽生分析道，可接下来发生了什么呢？他拼命回想，记忆却着实模糊。身旁神情肃穆的宫廷侍从往来如梭，长袍的裾角在光滑的大厅地面上划过匆匆的轨迹。羽生不想惹来他们好奇的目光，忙不迭地爬上靠近手边的一架旋梯。

他不知爬了多久，隐约地，他似乎已经经过了好几个楼层，而那旋梯好像无穷无尽似的，与其擦身而过的官员和侍者越来越稀少，交谈的鼎沸人声也渐渐远去。最后那台阶终于到了尽头，而他也来到了宫殿顶层。这个宏伟空旷的大厅寂静无人，可羽生却仿佛听到奇妙的乐声萦绕飘浮在空气中，就好像那些天国使者曾在原野上空对牧羊人们奏响的那样。

羽生壮着胆走过去，他的脚步声撞击在四面厚重的围墙上再弹回，在静谧的氛围里显得格外清晰。他有些畏惧，那窗棱上石刻的圣像和屋角伫立的小型披甲战士雕塑仿佛都注视着他，但那股神秘飘渺的乐声令他着了魔一般继续前进。

大厅的另一端是一扇紧闭的沉重黄铜大门，羽生仰起头看着门顶张开翅膀的金色狮鹫：那乐声就是从这里发出的。在他踌躇地把手放到硕大的门环上，犹豫着是不是该推开时，一个声音从背后喝道：

“你在干什么，小子！”

羽生吓了一跳，连忙转过身──那他所以为的盔甲雕塑原来是个活人！正当他准备开口辩解时，屋内的乐声戛然而止，一个温和的男声传来：

“发生了什么事，康士坦丁？”

“只是个小孩子，大人。”

门内传来窸窸窣窣的声音，几秒钟后，那个同样的声音再次响起：“不必赶他走，康士坦丁，让他进来吧。”

那骑士朝门的方向躬了躬身，随即走近羽生，替他拉开门环。羽生这才看见这个战士胸前的盾形纹徽是一只金丝雀，其翎羽被绣成白蓝红三色──这颜色是罗斯帝国的标识。他忐忑不安地走进去。

与大厅内略显昏暗的光线不同，这个房间宽敞而明亮，一面墙壁整个被凿空做成书架，密密麻麻地排列着用各种古老文字传抄的典籍，显示出房间的主人是个饱学之士。然而羽生的视线被桌子上摆放的一柄富丽堂皇的宝剑吸引过去，他走上前仔细察看，发现剑柄被精雕细镂成戴冠的黄金双头鹰，全欧罗巴只有一个家族的成员有资格佩戴这个徽记：基辅罗斯的亚古丁皇室。

你是个莽撞的蠢蛋！羽生暗暗责骂自己。现在你这该死的好奇心可给你闯祸了，何苦去招惹这些尊贵的大人物！他想找个借口偷偷溜回去，但接下来发生的事情让他再没能找到机会，事实上，羽生多年后回忆起来，甚至庆幸自己没能实践这样的机会了。

“下午好。”

羽生惊得倒退几步，他深吸几口气强迫自己放松下来，这才顺着声音的方向望去：一个手拿竖琴的男人正坐在窗台上饶有兴致地望着他，方才他听到的旋律终于有了源头。这个男人身着黑色的长袍，领口、袖口和袍裾都绣有金色的荆棘纹路，与他的金发相得益彰。羽生后来每每回想起来，那男人的具体相貌已然在脑海中模糊，唯一有些印象的只有一双摄人的碧蓝色眼睛和略高于常人水准的鼻梁。可那一头金发却是令人难忘的：此刻，午后温暖的阳光透过阳台照射到窗前，犹如黎明女神厄俄斯撩开番红花面纱亲吻提托诺斯般亲吻他的每一根头发，把他整个人都笼罩在灿烂的光辉里。不知为何，羽生心里突然平静下来，眼前的这位男人并不令其害怕，即便他在看到对方的一刹那间便已知晓了对方的显赫身份。

“下午好，大人，”他恭敬而腼腆地说，“我并不是有意冒犯，只是无意中迷路才闯入这里，请您不要见怪。”

对方愉快地笑起来。“不用道歉，我的访客并不多，你是很稀有的一个，”他亲切地说着，“倒是你──我并不是一个大多数人愿意结交的对象，你的监护人（无论他到底是谁）看到你在我这里大概不会乐意的。”

羽生摇摇头。“不用担心，我知道您是谁，”他说，“您是叶甫根尼⋅普鲁申科公爵殿下。”

“哦？那你也应该知道，我最近的名声并不太好。”

“他们说，您是一个恶魔。”

“你害怕吗，我的孩子？”

“才不！”羽生挺起胸，大声说，“奥瑟老师说您是他所见过的最伟大的人之一，那些说您坏话的人心里才真正住着魔鬼。”

“奥瑟大师有高超的智慧，但兴许这回他错了。”

“不，不会错的，”他仰起脸，直视公爵深邃的蓝眼，“我知道您在佛罗伦萨救治了多少本应死于瘟疫的百姓，他们甚至并不是您的子民。撒旦的伎俩是引诱人们走向死亡，而不是令他们重获生的希望。如果您的医术的确要称得上是法术的话，就如同彼得和雅各通过祈祷所获得的圣力那样，非但不是恶鬼的把戏，而是神迹了。而撒旦决不会行彼得和雅各所行的善事，不是吗？”

普鲁申科公爵略略有些惊讶，他随即笑起来。“你刚才提到奥瑟是你的老师，”他说，“我恰好知道大师最近收了一个聪明伶俐的学生(羽生尴尬地挠了挠鼻子)，看来我没猜错，那个小弟子就是你了。”

“我叫羽生，殿下。”

“你有一位好老师，羽生，不要让他失望。”公爵眼里划过一丝类似黯然的情绪。这是羽生所不能了解的，他认真答应着，尔后重新将视线投到他刚进来时便注意到的宝剑上：这上面镶满的宝石和黄金让它着实太引人注目。

“它是您的佩剑吗，公爵？”

“我与一位友人打了个很长的赌，”他轻描淡写地说，“这便是那场赌局的抵押品。”

羽生并未告诉普鲁申科他已经认出这把剑的来历。可是，谁又会如此轻率地将皇家的信物当作抵押呢？公爵没有说实话，不过现在的我也的确没有资格让公爵大人把他的私事告诉我。他想着，又问道：

“方才您弹奏的音乐是什么？”

“看来你不仅小脑瓜很灵光，连耳朵也很灵敏，我的小朋友，”普鲁申科又笑了，“这是我的乐师朋友埃德温为我的诗作谱上的曲子。”

“请您原谅我的无礼，殿下，但是如果您能──我是说──”羽生满怀希望地看着对方，“我可以听您唱一唱这首歌吗？它一定是首动人的曲子。”

普鲁申科欣然应允，他拨弄着竖琴，放声唱起来。这是羽生尚未接触过的罗斯语，他只能从那跳动的音节（听起来很像是“卡林卡”，羽生想）揣测公爵所唱的是一首欢快的舞曲，那调子也和手中乐器的旋律也不甚相合，反而带着一种古怪的异域风情。羽生立刻打定主意这一定是某种他所不熟悉的罗斯民谣的风格：公爵果然如传闻中一样博学多才，他暗自对自己讲。当竖琴上最后一根弦停止颤动，年轻的学生真诚而热烈地赞美了演奏者的歌喉。

公爵显得很高兴。“乌曼诺夫公爵也这样讲，”他说，“我们曾经一起在沙龙里演唱过这首曲子，当时大家玩得可疯了。”

“那一定是一场盛会，”羽生由衷地说道，“我曾拜读过乌曼诺夫殿下的著作，当然，您的就更多了：《阿梅利加往事录》是我最喜欢的几部作品之一。”

普鲁申科低头看着他。“这也是我家阿图尔最喜欢的作品，”他和蔼地说，“老天！我真应该把他带过来见见世面，你们会很有共同语言的。”

“还有《献给尼金斯基》和《病中札记》，”羽生愈加兴奋地接话，“阿列克榭陛下也是，他的冬日组诗连远在巴黎的大街小巷都在传唱。”

公爵微微一怔。“这是陛下在征战鞑靼人时所作的战歌，”他答言，“是在冬天夜晚，与将士们围坐在篝火边时弹奏的，但我还不曾知道原来它在西欧罗巴也如此风行。”

“不仅是军人，夫人小姐们也喜欢它，”羽生认真地说，“吟游诗人传言这是阿列克榭陛下为献给自己的挚爱所作，大家都说高贵如基辅罗斯之沙皇，其心上人也定然丰姿卓然。”

普鲁申科沉默许久，羽生怀疑自己是不是说错了什么话，然而公爵只是缓缓伸出手揉了揉他的头发。“阿列克榭是位罕见的英明君主，”他慢慢说，“他胆敢站在西奈山峰顶俯瞰怯懦的敌人和卑鄙的伪君子，而后者即便踮起脚竭力伸手也够不到他战靴一毫，没有人能够长久待在他目所能及之处，让他爱上除神以外的任何事物都不是件容易的事情。”

羽生看出公爵不是很想继续这个话题，似懂非懂地点头。

普鲁申科叹了口气。“我听说你从比契丹还要远的地方来到这里？”他问，“和我讲讲沿途的见闻吧！”

他们到底聊了多久，羽生早已不记得，但对谈话内容却是记忆犹新的。公爵大人十分不客气地向他一一点评了参与集会的政要们，羽生刚开始尚有些拘谨，后来亦忍不住放声大笑起来；他也向年轻的学生提到奥瑟大师是怎样驳斥那些荒谬的言论，国王的反应如何，而他本身的看法又是什么。普鲁申科还对他提到的“蹴鞠”游戏显现出极为浓厚的兴趣，他的蓝眼里闪动着愉快的光芒。

“我回去就去组织大伙试一试，”他告诉羽生，“哈！我都想好给他们分配什么位置了，埃德温是一定要去守门的！”他想象着那般滑稽的光景，不由得和羽生笑成一团。

随后他们谈论了公爵的著作。正当羽生讲述着自己对公爵编纂的《圣彼得堡三百年大事记》的见解时，叩门声从外面响起，是康士坦丁。

“大人，有客人来访。”

“哦？这次又是哪位？”普鲁申科问。

门口的骑士似乎犹豫了一下。“是陛下从莫斯科皇宫派来的使者，公爵。”

普鲁申科倏然站起身，吓了羽生一跳，前者马上意识到自己有些失态，他抱歉地看向对方：“今天能和你见面很愉快，我的孩子，我要感谢上帝让你今天迷路到我这里，可惜我恐怕不能再留你更长时间了。”

“不，该说感谢的是我，”羽生诚挚地说，“您今日能抽出时间与我交谈，我已经十分满足了。”

公爵弯下腰半跪在羽生面前，使对方能够平视他的眼睛。“我这里的大门会永远向你敞开，”他从手腕上取下一只镯子，将其合拢在羽生的手心里，“你已经认识康士坦丁⋅门绍夫了，对不对？把这只手环递给他看，他会放你进来的。”

羽生低头看着自己的礼物，黑曜石的手环在阳光下透出金色的光泽。“这个信物在基辅罗斯的府邸也是有效的。”普鲁申科朝他眨眨眼睛。

羽生高兴得涨红了脸。他鞠躬向公爵道别，蹑手蹑脚地走出房间。门口站着两个人，一个是康士坦丁，另一个应该就是基辅罗斯的使者，后者阴沉的眼神望向羽生。羽生一点也不喜欢他。

他听到普鲁申科接受求见的声音，黄铜大门在使者和康士坦丁依次进入后重重关上了。羽生慢慢走下楼梯，可刚下到一半，背后就传来瓷器破碎的响声，他立刻停住，猛然回头。

铜门内愤怒的叫喊声、激烈的辩驳声，以及刻薄的指责声混成一片，但羽生并不能分辨出谈话的内容。最后，房间里发出一声巨响：那是尖锐金属狠狠摔在地上所撞击出的嗡鸣。整个宫殿顶层的大厅瞬间如死一般寂静。

片刻后，使者冷冷的声音隔墙隐约传来：“这是陛下的旨意，公爵殿下。”

羽生感到一阵凉意从脊背袭上心头，他没来由地向下狂奔，楼梯又好像变得无穷无尽了。他喘着气坚持着脚下的步伐，却感到体力渐渐被抽走一样，镶满猫眼石的扶手上宛若嵌着无数双眼睛闪烁着嘲笑着他，他脚下一软，便一个倒栽葱跌了下去──

“哎哟！”

羽生猛地坐起身，死命揉着脑袋，原本散乱的头发因为他这胡乱的抓法变得更糟了。他抬起头，正撞上费尔南德斯担忧的双眼。

“你没事吧？”哈维尔焦虑地说着，“方才你睡觉时一直在往床边拱，紧接着就没有预兆地摔下来，我没来得及扶住你──头有没有被磕到？”

“我没事，没事。”羽生咕哝道，有些窘迫，他这才意识到方才自己不过是做了个梦，“你们昨天什么时候睡的？”

“快到半夜我才上来，那时你已睡熟了，我就没有叫醒你，”哈维尔回答，“不过你现在这一摔应该也清醒得差不多了，我去叫老板做早餐！”

他匆匆下楼。羽生望向自己的右手腕：七年前获赠的黑曜石手环仍然在阳光下闪烁着光泽，平静而神秘。他不禁陷入沉思。

叶甫根尼⋅普鲁申科在接见使者后的第二天就返回莫斯科。在仅有的那次见面后，基辅罗斯的公爵大人就仿佛在欧罗巴大陆上蒸发了一样：他再也没有见过他。


	5. Chapter 5

这一天的旅程并不顺利。早晨的好天气并没有持续到午后，原本明亮的天空变得昏暗，坎德罗罗招呼大家从马背上的行李中翻出斗篷。这个决定很快被证明是正确的：不一会儿工夫，淅沥的雨点纷纷落下，紧接着变得密集而急促。很快，雨水便湿答答地顺着帽檐流进脖子里，然而最糟糕的莫过于因雨水变得泥泞的洼地，使得整个队伍的行进速度慢下来。无论如何，最终朝圣者们还是到达了普瓦捷，准备寻找住处落脚歇息。尽管大家都已精疲力竭，茹贝尔却出乎意料地显得很高兴。

“我就是在这里出生的，”他告诉众人，“真遗憾我们不是在放晴的时候走进这座城市，否则你们一定会喜欢它。”

“见鬼！那样的话我们当然喜欢！”坎德罗罗说，“但你还是赶紧带路吧，布莱恩，我们都要被淋成落汤鸡了！”

他们沿路寻访了数家客栈，却没有一家能剩下空出的房间，最终布莱恩找到一家偏僻不起眼的旅店，甫进去便能闻到一股霉味，老板是个脾气暴躁的中年人，嘟囔着接过坎德罗罗递给他的一袋子钱币。

“今天我们只好将就一下，”坎德罗罗对费尔南德斯和羽生讲，“起码这里还在生火，我们至少可以把衣服烘干。”

四人坐在桌旁：他们总算安顿下来。

“时间尚早，”费尔南德斯说，“我们可以再找些乐子。”

“如果茹贝尔先生不介意的话，”羽生插嘴，“您能再讲些基辅罗斯的见闻吗？我很感兴趣。”

坎德罗罗和哈维尔都认为这是消遣此刻时间的好方法。茹贝尔点头：“也罢，我就给你们说说我头一回上战场的事情。在那之前让我先下去拿些酒，我们边喝边聊。”

他离开座位去酒窖。店门口忽然传来一阵马蹄声，打瞌睡的老板恼火地跳起来冲到外面，随后旅馆外响起吵嚷的声音。

“出去，出去！这儿人已经住满了，除非你愿意睡马厩，否则老子不收客人了！”

“但您知道，我一路上走来的几家客店都没有房间了，”一个男人的声音礼貌地响起，些微透着不耐烦，“我可以付双倍的价钱，况且，我前面问过的几家店主人都说您这里还有空出的地方。”

客栈老板明显地犹豫了，雨中传来一阵清脆的金币滚动声，随后店主人低声骂了句什么，店门再次被打开。

羽生认为自己可以理解为什么店主人不愿意将房间租给这位新来的客人，倒不是说这位先生面目不善──事实上，他人根本看不清他的面目：除了嘴和下巴，他的整张脸全被黑色的铁假面具覆盖，可这副装扮却能比一张因丑陋而恐怖的面庞更让人退避三舍。男人个头不高，但他稳健的步伐和挺拔的身材中都带有军人的痕迹，而他黑色短上衣上大片的镶金亦证明这是一位贵族骑士。此刻这个装扮奇特的客人刚刚打开一瓶烈酒，他察觉到羽生和哈维尔的目光，便略略颔首。

“很抱歉方才的混乱对诸位造成困扰，”他平和地说，“希望我这番闯入未能打搅您的兴致。”

“这雨天可真够呛！”坎德罗罗说，“不用介意啦，老兄，从您的风度来看，我相信您是位正派的老爷，也愿意交您这样的朋友。看您这个样子，倒像和我们一样，是在风尘仆仆赶路的，不知道您要前往哪里？”

“孔波斯泰拉的圣雅各教堂，”那戴面具的人说，“大约还有两个月的路程。”

“这可巧啦！”哈维尔叫道，“您和我们同路，不过我们是从巴黎过来的，您也是一样吗？”

这客人微微一笑。“并非如此，”他说，“事实上，从我的故乡来到这里就花了我远超过两个月的时间。”

“老天，您这一路上一定辛苦极了，”坎德罗罗说，“得，您算是对了我的眼缘，接下来的一路咱们互相搭个伴走，如何？”

这戴面具的男人起先委婉地推拒了这个邀请，但在对方三番五次地热情相邀后，他终于谨慎地挨着桌边坐下。此时，茹贝尔拿着酒回来了。

“布莱恩，过来认识一下我们的新同伴。”坎德罗罗招呼道。

客人抬起头，随后愣住了，羽生在刹那间以为其脸上显现出惊愕的神情（但是他戴着面具，羽生想，我怎能看到他的表情呢？一定是弄错了），这新客人突然站起来，茹贝尔用好奇的目光打量着他。

“您认识我们的骑士先生吗，老爷？”坎德罗罗问。

“当然，又有谁会不认识呢？”男人回答，他的声调变得有些奇怪，像是努力要抑制住什么似的，“这是布莱恩⋅茹贝尔阁下，天底下所有骑士的楷模，我未曾想到您也在这支朝圣队伍中，在此见到您是我最大的惊喜和荣幸。无疑地，您有一颗高贵的心──或许是这天底下最高贵的。”

布莱恩看上去既惊讶又感动，他的脸蓦然红了。“我感谢您的赞美，阁下，愿上帝与你同在，也祝您万事顺心！”他说，“然而以我卑下的才能和品行恐怕配不上您的称许，在我看来，基辅罗斯的阿列克榭⋅亚古丁沙皇陛下才应是所有骑士的典范──若您曾与他共事过，相信您也会同意我说的话的。”

新同伴顿了顿，他的嘴角边蔓延出一种奇异的弧度。“阿列克榭陛下定然会为拥有您作为部下和朋友而感到骄傲的。”他说。

“是啊，是啊，”坎德罗罗插话道，“但现在轮到您介绍一下自己了，多亏您那面具做的好事，大家现在甚至都不知道您长得什么样哩！”

“啊，这便是我正要请求诸位原谅的地方，”客人保持着他那奇特的笑容说，“恕我在旅途中不能摘下面具，亦不能告诉诸位本人真实身份，不过我可凭主的十字架和骑士的荣誉发誓，我既不是被通缉的逃犯，也不存任何恶意，若这些要求令各位感到不安的话，便请大家将其当作本人小小的癖好罢了。”

“见鬼！”坎德罗罗说，“这可不公平，您对我们了如指掌，而我们对您却一无所知，要知道一个尊贵的骑士可应该堂堂正正地报上姓名才对哪！”

“您可以用任何符合您意愿的名字称呼我，”这客人回答，“当然，若您愿意的话，可以叫我‘廖沙’，以往我与兄弟们花天酒地、寻欢作乐时就用的这个名儿。”

“老天，这世上有成千上万个廖沙，你又是哪个？”坎德罗罗说，“我要叫你‘铁面人’，这才符合您现在的身份。呸，我算是败给您了，一想到明天要和您这样无名无姓的人同行就头疼。”

“嘿，最先提出同路邀请的可是您呐！”

“得、得！”豪爽的乡绅叫道，“您把我绕进去了，我原本以为自己遇到了一位光明磊落的军人，谁知他心底是一位狡猾精明的富商，也罢，您这般随性倒更对我的胃口了，咱们干了这瓶酒好好聊聊。”

他们终于又都坐下来。

“您去孔波斯泰拉也是为了朝圣吗？”费尔南德斯问廖沙。

“我在寻找一个人。”铁面人简洁地答道。

“您想要找的那个人在孔波斯泰拉？”羽生问。

铁面人停顿了一下，把酒端到唇边一口饮尽。他过了半晌才说：“我不知道，但我有一位在圣雅各教堂的故友可能会有他的消息：去打听一下总是好的。”

“嗬，这么大费周章！”坎德罗罗说，“我祝您好运，不过坦诚地说，找一个杳无音讯的人实在是极困难的事情。”

“您说得没错，”廖沙回答，“但眼下还是别用我的琐事叨扰诸位吧！夜晚是狂欢的时刻，纵然我们在朝圣途中，美酒、音乐和故事都是必不可少的，为何不忘却烦恼，纵情沉浸于其中呢？”

“说得好！”坎德罗罗叫道，“暂时放下你的书本吧，我们的小天才（他冲羽生说），将清晨留给哲学和天主，将黑夜留给罗曼司和英雄。亲爱的铁面人先生，您来得正是时候，布莱恩正要为我们讲自己头一次上战场的经历呢！”

铁面人似乎忆起了什么，他大笑起来。“如果茹贝尔阁下愿意的话。”他轻快地说。

“荣幸之至。”茹贝尔回答，其面庞不知是由于烛光的映照还是喝酒微醺的缘故慢慢漾起红晕。他松了松外袍最上端的绳结，开始讲起来。

 

茹贝尔的故事（三）

“一天夜里，我从睡梦中被迷迷糊糊地摇醒，不情愿地睁开眼睛：阿列克榭殿下正全副披挂地站在帐篷里，俯身看着我。

‘快起来，布莱恩！穿上盔甲，那些瓦良格人来了──赶快！’

我来不及弄清楚到底发生了什么事，手忙脚乱地爬起来去拿护膝和甲胄。透过朦胧的目光，我能看见阿列克榭匆匆撩起帐篷帘子，外面火光四起，到处都有人影在晃动奔走，斧头、长矛和长剑碰撞的声音此起彼伏。我的睡意立刻消去大半，以力所能及的最快速度全副武装自己，皇太子殿下已经冲出帐篷，飞身跳上战马，此时他正高声呼喝着命令军士们迅速集结，指挥手下几个将领率领已经整备完毕的骑士们疾驰出营地。

‘赶紧上马，布莱恩！我们没时间了！’他厉声说，紧接着转向传令兵，‘快去向米申公爵请求支援！’

我仍然不明白眼下的情形究竟如何，但也顾不得那么多了：营地里乱哄哄的，不时有裤子刚穿到一半或是将衬衣当成帽子的士兵大呼小叫地跑来跑去，我在一片嘈杂声中牵出自己的马匹，迅速驰骋到殿下身边。直到此刻我才腾出些微闲暇关注这场骚乱的根源是什么。

粗野的、如野狗嚎叫般的吼声如冲天的火焰般响彻营地，这是我第一次听见维京人的歌声，这声音中弥漫的野兽气息犹如死亡的丧钟一样喷在我的后颈，令我毛骨悚然。他们狂妄地用长矛击打着自己的胸脯冲上前去，一边放肆地大笑着，其间有些人把手里的火把丢到帐篷上，顿时黑烟四起：这是一次有计划的夜袭。

‘我们在北边会合！’阿列克榭向其余将领们发布出最后一道号令，随后转向我们，他的直属部队：‘先生们，让我们给那些卑鄙的瓦良格人一点颜色瞧瞧！’瓦良格人就是罗斯人口中的维京海盗。‘别害怕，布莱恩，紧跟着我。’他简短地说，瞥了我一眼，我不由得勒紧手中的缰绳。”

廖沙咳嗽了一下，似乎要掩盖某种笑声，茹贝尔暂停了讲话，大家都看过来，于是他摊了摊手。

“不，没什么，”他清了清嗓子，“您──我是说，请继续吧，骑士阁下。”

“我们都如风一般疾驰出营，所有骑士自发地将阿列克榭殿下围在中间，我则死死地跟在皇太子后面，生怕出现一点闪失。距离维京人的列阵越来越近了，大家都将长矛尖竖起对准前方，而那群该死的异教徒也毫不犹豫地冲过来。我这时才真切地感到恐惧：如果我此刻掉转马头往回跑，能不能逃过一劫呢？但我已经没有退路了，尽管脑内充斥着各式各样可怕的想法，我的四肢却不听使唤地催促着战马加速前进。

一如法厄同驾驭着太阳神的马车猛烈地撞击在广阔的大地上，我们与维京人的军队亦如此碰撞在一起。我发疯一样左右挥舞着那根沉重的长矛，平日里练习的技法全被我忘个精光。一片混乱中我听到有人倒下的闷哼声还有野猪般的怒吼，但我不知道他们到底是我还是其他人刺中的，甚至不清楚倒下的人是同伴还是敌人。渐渐地，敌人的攻击似乎有些减弱，我一片空白的大脑这才迟钝地开始转动，进而发觉出一个令心脏差点停跳的事实：我与阿列克榭殿下被乱军冲散了。

就在我一个愣神的当儿，一个维京人狠狠朝我劈下斧头，这可真够呛！我勉强地躲开，但我的马就没那么幸运了──那斧刃正好划过它的前腿，它尖声嘶鸣着一蹬后肢倒在地上，正好把我摔下马背。这下死定了！我绝望地想。但或许是天主冥冥中护佑，恰恰在那恶徒狞笑着再次举起他那沾满鲜血的武器时，一个骑士突然冲过来挡住他的对我的致命一击。

我手忙脚乱地从地上爬起，一颗刚缓过劲儿的心又悬起来：就一个久经沙场的战士而言，那个救我一命的人身量未免太过单薄，在那和豪猪身材相仿的维京人面前就如同一颗豆芽菜，其马术也不大纯熟，应付对方时显得颇为吃力。由于他戴着头盔的缘故，我并不能分辨出这位骑士到底是谁。不一会儿，那异教徒爆发出一阵大吼，舞动着他的斧头，重重砸在迎面而来的对方的长矛上，其力量之汹涌，甚至有如暴风雨中的波涛般使我的心弦震颤，而那我方战士受到的冲击也可想而知了：他径直被掀翻下马，头盔也掉落出去，散乱的金发下露出一张苍白的脸。”

“啊，你是说──”廖沙轻轻地叫道。

“‘是你！’我惊呼，但叶甫根尼⋅普鲁申科并未加以理睬，他立刻跳起来，奋力掷出手上的长矛，矛尖正扎入那恶徒逞凶的战马脖子里，后者狂躁地前突后跳，将其主人摔下马后也口吐白沫地倒在地上，而此时叶甫根尼已经扔掉被马身压住的矛头，抽出剑朝敌人冲过去。

无疑地，叶甫根尼更适应两脚踏在陆地上的战斗，他左忽右闪，灵巧地躲避着维京人气势汹汹的攻击。可力量上的差距是无法忽视的，他边战边退，眼看就要被逼到绝境，我拔出剑，正犹豫着是不是该帮忙的当儿，抬眼却正瞧见叶甫根尼一个趔趄，剑被打飞，而那恶徒便趁机向其头顶劈去。

‘小心！’我喊着冲上前，浑身血液却变得冰凉：来不及了。我的剑刃离那斧头太远，而我又凭什么相信自己的技艺能够战胜面前这个凶恶的巨汉呢？我以为一切都要完了，可这时候叶甫根尼却做了个吓人的动作（他之前的那个趔趄原来是佯装的）：他把手伸进怀里，有什么东西在他的手中亮光一闪，紧接着他以闪电般的速度向敌人扑去──

之后的动作我并未看清，只见那维京人张大嘴巴却没有发出任何声音，他仰面直愣愣地倒下，庞大的身躯撞击在地上时飞溅起大片的尘土，然后不动了。叶甫根尼一边喘气一边去捡被自己丢下的佩剑，我跑过去，那个异教徒仍瞪大眼睛，似乎不甘心自己的生命就如此轻易地飞离了躯壳，他的胸前插着一把匕首。

这情景对于初上战场的我颇具震撼，我不由得倒退几步，正好撞在直起腰的叶甫根尼身上。

‘你这……我是说……我……’我结结巴巴地想要道谢，却正好对上他冷冰冰的蓝眼睛，那淡漠轻视的神情令我的无名火又窜上心头，连要答谢的救命之恩都抛到脑后。‘真正的骑士只接受堂堂正正的对决，不会耍匕首这类的花招。’我不禁脱口而出。”

“可他也并不是个骑士。”廖沙说。

“‘反正我也不是什么骑士。’叶甫根尼耸耸肩，出乎我意料地，他好像并未因我的无礼感到冒犯，只是继续擦拭手里的武器。难堪的沉默又蔓延开来，我窘迫极了，正想说些什么，他却抢先开口了。

‘你怎么独自一人？’

我更尴尬了：‘我与殿下被乱军冲散了。’作为殿下的侍从，这并不是值得骄傲的事情。‘但你又为什么在这里？米申公爵──’

‘你知道阿列克榭行进的大致方向吗？’他打断我。

‘你……噢……’我心烦意乱地回答，‘殿下命令我们在北边会合，他还让人往米申公爵那里递了消息──’

‘那就走吧。’他不等我说完，便径直向前走去。我懵了一会儿，赶紧追上他的脚步，心里被无数问题占据了。

‘你为什么在这里？’我重复地问了一遍。

他淡淡扫了我一眼：‘公爵收到消息了，援军正在路上。’

‘可你并不在军队编制里……为什么要救我？你是来帮殿下的吗？你──’

‘别大呼小叫的，茹贝尔先生，’他不耐烦地说着，‘否则我不得不和你分道扬镳了。’

‘你知道我的名字？’我目瞪口呆。

他瞥了我一下，似笑非笑：‘作为阿列克榭最亲近的伙伴和第一个学生，你很出名。’

‘那你还总是装成不认识我的样子！’我沮丧地说。

他看上去微微有些惊讶：‘什么时候？’

‘比如说上次决斗以后。’我把自己的愤懑告诉他。

他皱着眉头，努力思索回忆着什么。‘好吧，’他最后说，‘可能我那时意识不大清醒，确实没能注意到你，对此我可以向你道歉。’

不知为何，这让我更郁闷了。

‘你和阿列克榭殿下真的是死对头？’我决定换个话题。

叶甫根尼扬了扬眉：‘阿列克榭这么告诉你的？’

我愣了一下。‘没有。’事实上，阿列克榭从未在我面前对叶甫根尼发表过任何评论，除了那次决斗后我用相同的傻问题问了他。

‘那个小妞？’阿列克榭晃动着晶莹的红酒，轻笑道，‘如果他真是个女人，我倒可以考虑娶他。’

我认定皇太子殿下在和我开玩笑。

‘他真是那么说的？’叶甫根尼哼了一声，‘也劳烦你告诉他，他阿列克榭就算是个女的也只能当个丑女人。’”

一片笑声中，铁面人呛到了酒。

“我暗中打定主意绝不能把这么难以启齿的回答告诉阿列克榭殿下。

‘不管怎么说，我很惊讶在这里遇到你，’既然话已经谈开，我就轻松多了，甚至有心情开起对方的玩笑，‘莫不是你真的担心殿下──’

‘嘘，’叶甫根尼抬手制止了我，他的神情变得严肃而凝重，‘你听到了吗？’

那些海盗野蛮嘶哑的大笑传来，由远及近，仔细倾听，是两个人的声音。

‘他们在向这边走。’尽管竭力掩饰，我还是不能抑制话音里的一丝颤抖。

‘那就让他们来吧！’叶甫根尼冷冷地回答，他看了我一眼，突然提高了声音。‘布莱恩⋅茹贝尔！’他厉声说，‘扬高你的头，握紧你的剑，像个真正的战士那样！难道阿列克榭⋅亚古丁最得意的弟子就是个看到敌人连步子都走不稳的胆小鬼么？别给你尊贵的老师丢脸！’

由于方才的战斗，他的金发和面庞都布满尘土和泥污，再加上那不知是谁的松松垮垮的盔甲穿在身上，他的这番本该极具威慑的话倒有些滑稽了。可我却感到一股暖流冲向四肢：他的激励让我又获得了力量。

我们谨慎地向前挪动着脚步，两个人都死死抓住剑柄，准备一有动静就扑上去。顷刻工夫，两个庞形的身影在黎明前的薄雾中出现了：他们牵着马，凶恶的面庞埋在纠结的胡须里，用我们听不懂的语言大叫着什么，很快，他们发现了我们，爆发出粗嘎的大笑，挑衅地摇晃腰间挂着的东西──那是我方麾下骑士的头颅。

我感到一股沸腾的血液涌到喉咙口──不知道是由于愤怒同伴的惨死还是因为别的什么，叶甫根尼已经飞一般冲上前，截住二人中那个身材较高，看上去像是头领的家伙，但他接下来怎样我已无暇顾及。我也疯了一样拔出剑，向另一个敌人砍去。

任何上过战场的人都知道，要清楚而准确地描述当时的情景是不可能的，所有的理智、畏惧、以及一切正面的情感都被我抛在脑后。真是奇怪，在夜袭刚开始时还在害怕的我，现在与敌人短兵相交时却出奇的冷静，是的，那种纯粹疯狂的冷静。前迈一步，攻击、退后、闪避、再挥剑，这些平日里殿下教导过的动作仿佛并不需要记忆，而是直接印刻在我的本能里似的。渐渐地，我们对战双方身上都多了不少伤痕，但显然对方比我更加急躁：他大概没料到自己这样曾在刀山火海中冲锋的战士竟然能被一个小毛孩困住。

他的急躁使他露出破绽。瞅准机会，我一个箭步上前，刀刃劈在他的右臂上，他怒吼着，但这无济于事，武器从他无力的手臂中滑落。然后，在我意识到自己做了什么之前──我一刀砍下他的脑袋。

我以往并不是没有见过尸首分离的人。看见我们刚才拐过街角时广场上那个方形台子吗？小时候我曾在人群中围观过囚犯被押至那里处刑，他们的鲜血顺着斧刃喷洒了一地，有些脸上还保留着痛苦挣扎的神情，就好像墓地残旧壁画里的撒旦。但这种经历和现在──我是说当时──我自己充当刽子手时的感觉是截然不同的。我的手上、袖子上、脸上全都溅上了大量的鲜血，还有一些粘稠的我也不清楚叫什么的黄绿色液体。那被割下的头颅顺着野地滚出老远，我无意中再看了一眼那无首尸身，脖子上恶心的割裂处让我一阵反胃，我再也忍不住，歪在一侧呕吐起来。

一只手放在我的肩上，是叶甫根尼。他刚刚解决掉自己的敌人，默默地递给我一块布料，我接过，用力抹着脸，有一种奇怪的想法：就好像那脸上的东西永远无法清理干净一样。

叶甫根尼沉默地陪着我，他拍拍我的头。‘干得好。’他低声说。此后他直起身，将我方牺牲战士的首级小心翼翼地包好，再将我砍下的那枚头颅挂在维京人牵来的马上。我这才发现这两匹马并非那群恶徒常用的品种，而是缴获来的。

叶甫根尼叹了口气。‘至少它们还算能物归原主，’他说，‘你如果觉得可以了，我们就继续走吧！’

‘好的，’我将剑在草地上抹了抹，擦了把汗水站起来，‘你第一次杀人是在什么时候？’

‘九岁。’他简短地说。接下来的路程里，我们都没有说话。

前方树林里传来嘈杂声，我们的神经又绷紧了。我侧耳倾听：这次的喧嚷并不是那种陌生而沙哑的语言，而是轻快而熟悉的。我们加快了脚步，在林地的边缘终于看见了那吵嚷声的来源：绣着黄金双头鹰的旌旗飘荡在一支庞大的军队周围，骑士们簇拥着两位尊贵的王爵──阿列克榭皇太子正和米申公爵恭敬地交谈着，后者庄重而严肃，前者雍容而高贵。我终于和罗斯军队的主力会合了。

叶甫根尼跨上马。

‘这匹马我先借去，’他低头对我说，准备掉头离开，‘我们再会。’

‘等等，你不和我一起去见殿下和米申公爵？’

他挑高了眉毛。‘你用脚趾头想也应该明白我是偷跑出来的，茹贝尔先生，’他没好气地说，‘别告诉任何人今天我和你在一起的事，听到没有？’

‘哦……好。’我茫然答道，他不等我多说，便一扬马鞭，疾驰而去。”

“见鬼！既然连米申公爵都不让他出去，他跑过来充骑士干嘛？”坎德罗罗说。

“不知道，也许是担心阿列克榭殿下的安危？”费尔南德斯猜测道，“您瞧，他一见到皇太子殿下无恙就离开了。”

“我翻上马，向前奔去，黎明的曙光让漫天星辰缓缓淡入白昼，清风在我耳边猎猎作响，亲吻着胜利的战旗。几位军中伙伴率先看到我，大叫着挥动手臂，自从昨夜以来，我头一回如释重负，大笑着催促战马加快速度行进。

我终于驶入军中。‘感谢老天，我还以为你死了！’‘伙计，你错过了一场好戏，我们的皇太子殿下当真英勇绝伦，几个回合就砍下敌方首领的头颅。’‘哈，甭管那些海盗们多么凶恶，见到咱们殿下还不是吓得屁滚尿流！’……

七嘴八舌的描述慢慢低下去，人群纷纷让开一条道：是阿列克榭殿下。他快步走上前来，紧紧拥抱我。‘哦，布莱恩！’他嚷道，‘赞美天主！我就知道你一定活着！’

他的眼睛里闪烁着如此真挚的欣喜，使我既感动又惭愧。‘啊，殿下！’我说，‘这次出师我简直表现得糟透了！’

‘你才多大？’他亲昵地说，‘让我看看──第一次打仗就有斩获，好样的，布莱恩，不愧是我的学生！’他骄傲地搂着我的肩膀，接着转过头去面朝众人。‘先生们，我要再次感谢你们的英勇无畏，愿天主也赠予你们应得的奖赏！今天是畅饮和纵歌的日子，谁要敢拘束着谈那老一套就赏他一顿鞭子！’

大家都欢呼起来，其间夹杂着大笑声和口哨声，然后阿列克榭示意我们安静下来。那一天，我们安葬了战友，唱了挽歌，尔后便是醉酒和狂欢。皇太子殿下一直撺掇着众人给我灌酒，我猜我是醉了，后来发生的一切我都不甚清楚，甚至连自己是怎样被抬回营帐的都不知道。

这就是我头一次上战场的经历。从那一天起，我和叶甫根尼⋅普鲁申科成为了朋友，就第一次与阿列克榭见面时他对我的期许和问话而言，也终于向‘战场上不拖后腿的亲卫’这一目标迈出了还算像样的一步。我不知道其他人头一回打仗的经历是什么样子，或许要更光辉一些，像圣彼得堡战役那样，或是一去便再也没有归来──从这点来看，我还是要庆幸很多的。无论如何，我希望这是个不算无聊的故事，尤其是于您，费尔南德斯先生，也祝愿您的第一战（如果真的有的话──感谢上帝，现在的世道太平许多啦！）能够比我的更加顺利！”

“感谢您的吉言！”哈维尔说，“但我依然想听您讲讲那场最著名的圣彼得堡之战。”

“改日吧，”茹贝尔说，“钟声已经响了，明日仍旧有很长的路要走，让我们祈祷这该死的雨赶紧停！现在是歇息的时刻，各位，晚安！”


	6. Chapter 6

或许是上帝听从了诸位朝圣者的祷告，雨在第二天早上就停了。沐浴在阳光里的普瓦捷果真如茹贝尔所言，美丽而富有生机。他们骑着马踱步在这城市的街头巷尾，心情因两侧新奇的杂耍和飘在空中的乐声而舒畅愉悦，鳞次栉比的房屋尽头坐落着华丽的宫邸，铺陈着昂贵丝绸的马车在其门前川流不息，羽生和哈维尔好奇地朝里面张望着。

“阿奎丹女公爵埃莉诺的府邸，”茹贝尔解释道，“我曾有幸为女爵效力，若你们有意，在朝圣归途时，我当为你们引见一下。”

坎德罗罗吹了声口哨。“你的面子忒大哟，布莱恩！”他滑稽地模仿着蹩脚诗人的腔调，“名满天下的英俊骑士风度翩翩，连西欧罗巴最尊荣的女主人都对他敞开其散发着馥郁芬芳的锦绣门扉。老弟，要谈起爱神的恩泽和美神的垂青，这些巴巴守候在门口排队等待觐见的贵人都比你差远啦！”

“别胡说！”茹贝尔急忙说道，“我只是奉命护送夫人──”

“所有罗曼史都是这样开始的嘛！”坎德罗罗笑嘻嘻地接话，拍拍费尔南德斯的肩膀，“看到了没有，哈维尔？多学着点，到时候有了一亲芳泽的机会才不至于露怯啊！”

“我对那些老女人才没什么兴趣！”哈维尔脱口而出，他不由自主地扫了一眼羽生，后者正皱眉看着他，明显对其粗鲁的言辞十分不满，这使费尔南德斯更加懊恼了。

“啧啧，这样莽撞地下定论可不行，哈维尔！”坎德罗罗说，“你还嫩着哪，女人的年龄可不能用岁月来衡量，还有什么能比有金子和权力滋润的娇柔娘们更带劲儿呢，您说是不是，铁面人先生？”

“她，埃莉诺？”铁面人漫不经心地说，“一朵令追逐者迷醉的罂粟，一尊让崇拜者发狂的维纳斯神像！她一个眼神抛来，你便舍弃心上最忠贞的爱，偏因那短暂的心荡神驰甘愿堕入她的情网。你看到她，就如看到最醇美的生命和欢愉，你品尝她，却只尝到最苦涩的死亡和哀伤！你们二位说得都不错，羽毛还没长全就千万别飞去招惹她，要知道好多老手碰到她也只有跌了跟头铩羽而归的份儿哪！”

“老兄，这话说得精辟，”坎德罗罗点头赞同，“以前威廉公爵还在世时我曾在舞会上见过她，嘿，好一个红发美人儿！才十二岁就把一群男人哄得团团转，她祖父骄傲得不得了。”

正说着，一个衣着华贵的侍从走来，几位朝圣者停止了交谈。那侍从走到茹贝尔跟前深深鞠躬，茹贝尔显得很吃惊，但依旧礼貌地欠身致意。

“您便是茹贝尔骑士阁下？”他问道。

“不错，正是在下。”茹贝尔回答。

“若骑士先生不推辞，我家主人阿奎丹女公爵埃莉诺殿下诚邀阁下与阁下之友至府中一叙。”

茹贝尔无视廖沙和坎德罗罗投来的促狭目光。“就请先生带路吧。”他答复道。

他们跟着侍者径直穿过层层叠叠的等候的马车，来到富丽堂皇的大厅长廊，众人无不对室内繁复精美的陈设感到惊异。侍从转过身。

“请稍候片刻，容我去禀告夫人。”

侍从匆匆离去，羽生和哈维尔紧张而兴奋地交换了目光。

“看来被我说中啦，布莱恩！”坎德罗罗悄声说，“你正得夫人盛眷哪！”

“不，我也好久没来过这里了。”茹贝尔慢吞吞地说，廖沙则蹙起眉头，像是在思索着什么。

长廊尽头的门被拉开了。

“夫人有请诸位。”侍者说。

他们紧跟上去，侍从鞠躬将他们送进待客厅。绣着斑斓花鸟的蒲团中端坐着一位袅娜的妇人，高耸的发髻被雅致地挽在脑后，令人遥想到夕阳下火红的云霞。此刻她微笑着站起身迎接客人，犹如狩猎女神从鸟兽花草的嬉戏中脱身走来，费尔南德斯想起方才自己无礼的言辞，不由得尴尬地脸红了。他再偷偷瞥了一眼羽生，后者发现了他的无措，朝他做了个鬼脸。

“哦，布莱恩，我可爱的男孩！”她伸出白皙的臂膀，让年轻的骑士在其上烙下一吻，“让我好好瞧瞧你！我们有多长时间未见了？”

“有幸一睹夫人芳颜一直是在下的荣幸。”茹贝尔恭敬地回应着，其他人也依次上前行吻手礼。

“你的嘴巴倒是很甜，我看骑士先生早就忘记我这个不幸的女人了！”她娇嗔道，“幸好我从窗前望见你经过，若不是我的侍从截住你，你是不是就要在我的府邸门口掉头就走了？”

“啊，美丽的夫人，”坎德罗罗说，“请饶恕我们可怜的布莱恩吧，若不是我们怕耽误朝圣路上的行程，他一定会欣然至您门下拜谒的，方才他还说要在归途时为我们做引见呢！”

女爵发出银铃般的笑声：“您可真会说话，坎德罗罗先生！二十年未见，您的丰姿一如从前──为何不为我介绍一下这些杰出的年轻人呢？”

羽生和哈维尔都走上前去，女爵的目光在廖沙身上驻留了片刻，但那眼中的光芒随即便如昙花一现般消失了。她笑盈盈地吩咐下人们端来茶点，仔细聆听她的客人们讲述朝圣途中的见闻。

羽生趁着坎德罗罗讲话的当儿四处张望起来。玫瑰曼妙的气息浮动在整个房间里，珍贵的针织挂毯上绣有洁白的独角兽和水仙花，覆盖住整块围墙，镶金的神龛、缀满宝石的花瓶、栩栩如生的雕像恰到好处地散布在房间各处，显示出主人高雅的品味。可羽生被摆放在角落里高脚凳上的一架竖琴吸引了去：虽然造琴人以其高妙的技巧在那琴上嵌入各种名贵的珍珠和钻石，但那竖琴本身的材质却只是极普通的木料，表面也十分粗糙，与琴上乃至整个房间的其他装饰都格格不入。但不知为何，羽生对其有种莫名的熟悉感，他刚盘算着要问问面前这位尊荣的女主人那竖琴的来历时，一个声音突兀地插进来。

“您是从哪里得到这架琴的，夫人？”

廖沙的目光灼灼射向面前端坐的贵妇，对于一位身份崇高的女性来说，这样的注视未免过于失礼，然而埃莉诺好像丝毫不介意一样，略施粉黛的面庞仍然笑得温文和煦。

“一位曾在敝舍借宿过的客人将其赠予我，怎么，铁面人先生，您发觉它有什么不对头的地方吗？”

“在夫人这片被神眷顾的‘爱之地’上，又怎会有不和谐的事物掺杂进来呢？我只是好奇罢了，不知夫人可否赏脸告诉我那神秘客人的姓名？”

廖沙彬彬有礼地说着，可其言辞间不容拒绝的上位者态度却令众人十分惊异。埃莉诺秀丽清澈的双眼在他的面具上扫视一圈后，缓缓点头。

“诸位先生各自都讲述了极其有趣的见闻，作为主人，我亦应当礼尚往来，”她轻柔地细语，仿佛并未受到廖沙锋利言辞的冒犯一般，“这架琴归我所属已有七年，至于它的前任主人是怎样把它递到我手里的，这着实是个无聊的故事。若先生们不介意，就权当听个乐子解闷吧！”


	7. 埃莉诺的故事

“七年前一个雨夜，我和往日一样准备入座就餐时，仆人前来禀报：一个旅人请求在府邸中借宿一晚。

我本该拒绝──那不速之客整张面庞都被严实地笼罩在黑色的兜帽里，雨水顺着他的斗篷流淌到地上，在闪电时而划过的天空下显得格外阴森。但他的言词恳切而温和，打动了管家，被引到我的座前。

这是个奇怪的客人。他衣着朴素，谈吐间却毫无乡下人的粗鄙，反而熟谙贵族式的礼节，打扮得像个神甫，手中却拿着一柄竖琴，颇有些不伦不类。在他向我道谢之后，我按照惯例询问他的名字、身份和来历，他摇头，朝我欠了欠身。

‘我的姓名不足挂齿，’他说，‘一个身无分文而相貌平庸的流浪者又有什么特质值得您在今后忆起的呢？我听闻夫人爱好音乐，蒙夫人不弃，在下愿在座前献曲作为借宿一晚的回报。’

我还能说什么？女人的心肠总是软的。他开始拨动竖琴，弹奏起迦南的雅各及其后裔的故事：妒火中烧的兄长们撕裂约瑟的彩衣，令其背井离乡，做了埃及人的奴仆，而那法老王却将璀璨的冠冕戴在这俊美男孩的头颅上，让其位极人臣以供日月星辰朝拜。他指尖下流淌出的旋律我却是从未听过，那乐声仿佛具有魔力，宛若爱琴海汹涌的波涛般将听者包围，令其心甘情愿地如埃勾斯般溺死其中。我默默盘算着那些活跃在欧罗巴大陆上的乐师的名字。他是名盛天下的埃德温⋅马顿，还是风流俊逸的史蒂芬⋅兰比尔？抑或是才华横溢的杰弗里⋅巴特？这些答案都被我一一否定了，在强烈好奇心的驱使下，我不由得向他提出问题。

‘亲爱的先生，’我说，‘方才的琴音已向我证实，以此般才华，您实在毋须自谦，若这番美妙的乐曲并非由于您的高超技艺所致，难道是因这竖琴本身有任何特殊之处？’

他顿了一下，将琴递给我。‘倘若您愿意屈尊把高贵目光投射到这微不足道的玩艺上，便请吧──但天主在上！这琴真是再普通不过了。’

他说得没错──喏，就像你们现在看到的这样，这架琴的材料粗糙得很，上面的雕饰统统是后来加上去的。可引起我注意的是，它的样式十分古旧，琴身也多有划痕，证明弹奏者已使用它很有些年份了。

‘这把琴似乎已伴随您多年了？’

他沉吟了一会儿。‘不，夫人，它是最近才传到我手里的。’

‘有您这般华美动听的旋律在前，我猜想这位前任主人也定是天才绝伦，’我说着，偷眼看他，对方却仍是一副无动于衷的模样，我便只好继续追问，‘您能否讲一讲有关这竖琴的故事，抑或是其先前主人的事迹？权当是满足我这无知女人的小小愿望罢！’

他终于抬眼正面直视我，一双摄人心魄的蓝眼像利刃一般，令我不由自主地打了个寒颤。‘呵，夫人！’他说，‘您是幽谷中最纯洁的百合，正值蜜糖般甘甜的岁月，理应受到璀璨太阳神的祈福，何苦抛弃那专歌游乐的缪斯，来听些卑末的苦难？不过平添烦恼罢了！’

‘您的这番话只是增加了我的好奇，’我要求道，‘难道这故事的主人翁会比约伯更加不幸吗？若果真如此，请不必避讳，天主自会庇佑其虔诚而善良的子民。’

‘这世上怎会有人自诩其磨砺超过非凡的圣者呢？’他答道，‘只是当我回顾过去时，不由得发现从前的一切荒诞不经，死亡和纷争使我厌倦，被诅咒的爱情让我颠沛流离，这架琴的每一任主人均是如此，我恐怕谈起它的故事将会玷污您这‘爱之地’的祥和安宁。然而我无法拒绝夫人您的要求，只盼您亦勿责备我言辞的粗鲁和冒犯。’

‘快说吧，先生，’我说，‘我洗耳恭听。’

他随意地拨弄了几下琴弦，似乎在琢磨着怎样开口。

‘这竖琴的前任主人，’他开始说，‘原本是个奴隶。’

‘一个奴隶！’我叫道，‘哦，先生，您吊起我的胃口来了。’

‘这都是很久前的事啦──他当时还小，不过八九岁，给一户富贵人家干活，’他继续讲道，‘那家主人对他就像对待畜牲一样，所以当他偷听到主人的谈话，知道自己不久后就要被卖到更加偏远寒冷的地方去时，他决定逃跑。’

‘可怜的孩子，他会被抓住的！’

‘啊，中间是发生了点小插曲，’那客人轻描淡写地说着，‘他夜里溜出去时正和凶恶的管家打了个照面。管家抽出自己的匕首，可能只是想吓唬那孩子让他听话，可孩子却当了真：争执时那锋利的刀尖不知怎的就插进了管家的胸膛，于是这倒楣的家伙便仰面栽倒，一动不动了。

还能有什么办法呢？这下他不仅成了逃奴，身上还背了条人命，只得仓皇逃跑，混迹于乞丐和罪犯之间，而这柄琴就是在此时落在他的手上。

那群和他一样四处流浪的逃犯里有个仗义的少年，十分同情这孩子的遭遇，便把他当作弟弟看待，教他打架、识字。那少年还是个弹奏好手，只要他开始拨动琴弦，街头巷尾的路人便都纷沓涌来，金币如雨点般砸在他的布袋里，而这就是他们赖以维持生计的手段之一。为了不成为累赘，男孩要求少年教他弹琴，少年答应了。’

‘如此说来，那少年便是眼前这乐器最初的主人了。’

‘是的。他们乔装成逡巡在城镇间的波西米亚人，一边想尽办法弹琴赚钱，一边躲避着通缉和追捕。这样的日子约莫过了一年，好运终于到了头：那少年死了，男孩侥幸活下来，琴就归了他。’

‘我的天主，怎么会──？’

‘少年有个情人，是当地最显赫家族唯一的继承者，他们的关系不得见光，只得沉默地埋葬在阴影之下。但恋情的肆意浓烈岂能容其永久地秘而不宣？这情人的父亲大发雷霆，那天夜晚，少年带着男孩再次飞奔在逃亡的路上，身后是急促的铁蹄声和火把的劈啪声。追兵越来越近，两人不得不气喘吁吁地停下来。

‘嘿，咱们这样可不行，’少年说，‘不如分头走吧，至少可以扰乱他们的视线。’

‘可我们怎么会合呢？’男孩问。

‘明早河对岸的大橡树下见，’少年匆匆将手里的竖琴塞到男孩手里，‘这个就暂且托你保管啦！’

男孩照办了。那些可怖的身影直到黎明才一个个远去，他依言来到大橡树下，那里却空无一人。男孩等了两天，直到第三天晌午，镇上的消息终于散布开来：三天前河上响起一片箭雨后，有人看见一具尸体顺流而下，在下游湍急的漩涡里打了个转，湮没在白浪中不见了。’

‘太可怕了──那男孩又当如何？’

‘男孩失去了同伴，只好独自一人继续亡命生涯。最难熬的莫过于冬天，他饥肠辘辘，冻僵得昏倒在路边，大概是上天动了恻隐之心，让他再次撞了大运：一位德高望重的贵人恰好经过，他有心行善，便叫停了马车，把这男孩带回家照顾。

接下来的日子，那孩子简直恍如来到梦中。他品尝到这天下最美味的佳肴，还穿上了以前想都不敢想的昂贵衣裳，脚下是缀满蓝钻的波斯地毯，手所触及均为高大的石廊、秀美的浮雕，或倒映着金辉的契丹花瓶，到处闪烁着的珠光宝气令他头晕目眩，而这种眩晕后的迷茫在见到那收留他的贵人的唯一学生时愈发地加深了。

收留他的老先生是名门望族，学识渊博，多少耀武扬威的爵爷高官们踏进他家门槛也只得乖乖弯下脖子，巴望着自家的公子千金能得他的青眼，从而受教一二。但这位老人已多年未曾收过弟子，眼下他唯一的门生是当地领主家的长子，传闻中那学生天赋英才，颇得这位严苛老师的宠爱。男孩从府中下人的议论中得知那领主家的孩子与其年龄相仿，不过如今他在这府里且算是半个客人，半个仆人，与贵族间横亘的鸿沟有如云泥，那贵族少年是何种模样，何种性格，他都以为将与自己毫无牵扯。

一日，府中管家遣他去老爷书房中端茶点。这男孩走近书房，便听到虚掩的门中传来说话声，他能分辨出老人威严而中气十足的语气，然而另一个年轻的声音突兀地响起，同样铿锵有力，用他所陌生的语言雄辩着什么。那人使用的言辞是如此精妙地富有韵律，男孩即便听不懂任何词句，却依然为之着迷，他想，纵然他有再出色不过的琴技，也弹不出这番抑扬顿挫的节奏。而这位声音的主人，想必就是众人口中的那个得意门生了。

他踌躇着伫立许久，终于敲了门，书房里的二人停止谈话，转过身来。那贵族少年随意地倚在桌边，额前的碎发波浪般向后翻滚，他察觉到男孩注视他的目光后挑起眉，撩起领口扇了扇风，红黑色的短袍上沿便敞开些许，本是十分轻佻的举止，也被他做出说不尽的雅致风流来，这副慵懒的姿态让男孩想起歌谣中牧羊的帕里斯，而其无可动摇的慑人气势又让他恍觉自己看到了阿波罗。

‘有劳你了，’他说着，去接那男孩手中的茶盏，‘小姑娘。’

可怜的男孩完全不知所措，在此之前他并未注意自己的身量较同龄人而言太过瘦弱，那头金发也稍长了些，遮住一个少年应有的棱角。可面前这个仅仅大他两岁的少年却英武挺拔，他俯视着他，如同腾起的雄鹰俯瞰微末的草芥，而后者不过是其高大身影下一粒不值一提的污斑。以前在逃亡路上，他并不是不曾被认成过女孩，那时这误解曾令他庆幸不已，可如今他头一次渴望自己的切实身份被眼前这个人肯定和承认。

‘我不是女人，’他讷讷地说，察觉到自己言辞的粗率，急忙补上一句，‘先生。’

老人咳嗽一声，似在掩饰笑意。贵族少年眼中划过诧异的神色，但那波光只是一闪，便又恢复了宁静。‘哦？’他轻笑着说，‘那真是失礼了。’

男孩浑身躁动不安起来。面前少年的笑声中并无恶意──或者说，他也本不需要用轻慢的眼光彰显丘蚁和大雁的差距。他的衣着简洁而得当，低调而豪奢的布料只是为其本身夺目的光彩锦上添花罢了，而男孩在他面前就像个不入流的小丑：他以前从未注意过自己的衣服袖口太长，只得像个乡巴佬一样粗粗挽起，领子还留着在厨房沾到的油渍，平日自以为好看而挂上的金质挂坠和胸饰现在显得庸俗不堪。男孩在忙乱中想起自己的任务，匆匆将茶水放到桌子上，杯盏磕碰的声响在安静的书房内分外清晰，令他生出莫名的尴尬。对方一直好整以暇地看着他──从靴子尖到每一根头发，那贵族少年举手投足间每个细微的动作都流露出天然的高贵与骄傲，可反观他──他这个奴隶出身的野人，甚至连说话也组织不出一句完整而合乎礼仪的台词，他的双手像是多余的，无论是放置在身体两侧、胸前、还是背后，那两条胳膊有如一夜间变长了很多，让他无所适从。的确，为何需要他人的讥嘲呢？这对比本身就让他成了笑话。他跳起来（否则他还能做什么？），没来得及和主人打声招呼便冲出门外。

您一定认为这是可笑的，夫人──在另一个小孩子面前仓皇失措，您，夫人，您的父亲是这片土地上最显赫的领主，从您那高贵的母亲诞下您那刻起，您的眼睛便鉴别过无数仕女优雅的仪态，耳边分辨过数不尽饱学之士的宏论佳篇，您凭借无可置疑的权威挑剔它们，只因您是这其中最优秀的。可这个孩子，他在诅咒叫骂和市井浑话中长大，像只上不了台面的过街老鼠──现在他遇到了一头幼狮，这让他既恐惧又好奇。每当那贵族少年登门拜访时，他便躲在走廊的帘子后听他的脚步声，从书房的门缝里窥探他，或是在干活时隔着厨房的窗子偷看他的马车缓缓驶去。这样的日子持续一段时间，直到有一次那学生再次拜访，正逢老师出游，在待客厅的回廊里第二次碰上了他。

‘大人不在？’那学生问。

‘他出去了，黄昏才会回来。’

‘我在这里等他，’他毫不在意地说，扫了一眼那孩子，发现后者还待在原地，愣愣地盯着他，不由得又笑了，‘怎么，愿意陪我说会儿话吗？’

那男孩吓了一跳。‘我懂的东西不多……’他结结巴巴地说，突然灵机一动，‘对，我会弹琴！你……您愿意听一下吗？’他试探着问道。

‘为什么不呢？’那少年轻快地说。

男孩兴奋极了，他飞快地跑去拿来竖琴，流畅地拨弄起来。他弹了吉普赛人的舞曲、各式各样的民谣以及从其他琴手那里听来的叙事诗选段，而那少年一直仔细聆听着，曲毕后，他鼓起掌。

‘这是我所听过的最好听的音乐。’他亲切地说。

那男孩原本还在忐忑不安地等待着对方的评价，如同俄瑞斯忒斯在阿瑞斯山巅惴惴等待明眸女神最后的裁决，听到这样的赞美后，他高兴得双颊发红，言语间也开始无拘无束起来。‘大家都这么说，’他自豪地讲，‘不过我已经好久没有练习了。’

‘上次把你认错真是抱歉，’少年笑道，‘以前没有见过你──你是府里新来的？’

贵族少年意外地平易近人，学识丰富，谈吐风趣，就像一汪神秘而深邃的大海，令男孩这尾小鱼连挣扎都不得便溺死其中──可怜的孩子！他天真得近乎愚蠢，而那高高在上神祗一般的少年三言两语就将其哄得团团转，哈！现在这孩子有了个可以引以为傲的朋友：臭水沟的住民居然和宫殿里端坐的主人成了邻居。

少年频繁地来府中拜访，有时还会叫上他那些幼时的玩伴。他们骑着骏马一路走来，肩带和领巾上嵌满了点点繁星般的红宝石，腰间佩带着沉甸甸的短剑：那时候谁在乎决斗的禁令呢，纵使一言不和也能拔剑相向，胜者风光无限，而那领主的孩子无疑是其中的佼佼者。仆从们前呼后拥地侍奉在他们周围，吆喝着令驻足观望的行人让开一条路。这时那男孩便会从屋里跑出来，少年会叫他的名字，和他打招呼，然后说：‘为什么不加入我们呢？带上你的竖琴。’那男孩便答道：‘好。’

于是他便去了：他弹琴，他们唱歌，他们喝酒。响亮的笑声此起彼伏，有些人松了领口，有些人散了头发。酒至半酣处，几个人嚷道：‘喂，小妞，再弹一首曲子听听。’

‘我不是小妞。’他说。附近坐着的男孩全都放肆地大笑起来，‘你不是又有谁是？’一个已经酩酊的家伙甚至东倒西歪地凑上前来搂住他，嘴边吐出的酒气喷在他的耳根，其他人笑得更厉害了。他感到一阵恶心，‘你滚！’他厉声说，一把推开那个烂醉的人，后者一个趔趄摔在地上，爬起后朝地上唾了一口，狠狠咒骂起来。

‘你觉得自己是什么人？’他讥讽地说，‘你会使剑么？’‘哈哈，别逗了，他连骑马都不会！’‘可不是，喝一口酒就呛了，上次陪我的那个婊子都没这么逊！’‘还给点颜色就开坊了，不给他点教训怎么行？’……

他们踉踉跄跄地扑过来，男孩挣扎着想躲开，却晚了一步。他被人一拳揍倒在地，眼冒金星，然而疼痛已经完全被怒火覆盖了，他胡乱地踢蹬抡拳头，但以那瘦弱身板所拥有的力气，他回击的效果微乎其微。极轻易地，他被制服了：那群混蛋趁机抢走了他的竖琴。

‘嗬，就会玩这种东西，谁信你是个男人？’‘这玩艺儿就先借我们一用啦！’‘你瞧他那怂样，哈哈……’

男孩气极，他本能地望向那个领主家的长子，所见的一切让他感到血管被冻住了。那少年也在弯腰笑着，毫无顾忌的笑容明晃晃地刺痛了他的双眼。‘好啦，先生们！’他跃上马高声说，‘玩笑开够了吗？咱们去别的地方找乐子。’

马蹄声响起，扬起一片尘土，夹杂着众人微醺的说笑声远去。男孩站在原地，血液撞击得耳膜嗡嗡作响，他的脑子里似乎一下子塞满了各种声音，但又仿佛什么都没在想一样。他感到有心底什么东西随着那飞起的黄尘远去了，仿佛潘多拉的魔盒在彼处破碎开来，留下一个空洞的裂口。

距离此事过去数日，那贵族少年按例来探望老师。他率先找到他，一如往日里的优雅和煦，男孩甚至怀疑前些时候的插曲只是个虚幻的梦。

‘那天我们玩得有些过火，’少年安抚地说，‘我代他们向你道歉。瞧，这架琴我拿回来了，你试一下音，看看有没有问题？’

男孩低头接过琴──它能有什么问题？自从他拥有这架乐器开始，它从未变得如此光彩照人：那极普通的木头外部全被镀成璀璨的金色，即便他耗尽流浪两年间街头弹奏赚到的全部钱财，现在也买不起这琴的一根琴弦。那少年不愧是讨人欢心的高手：他令能工巧匠在其上雕刻男孩曾经吟唱过的百合与蔷薇，长剑和流矢，钻石和珍珠在阳光下熠熠生辉，如同一个浪荡公子讨好他的每一任情妇般──那高贵的少年依旧微笑着，可如今男孩只觉得这微笑里充满了讽刺，他施舍给他的眼神有如爱怜一个呼之即来挥之即去的宠物──在少年震惊的目光里，他双手发抖，狠狠把琴摔到地上。

他喘着粗气，后来发生了什么也记不清了，只记得少年的目光渐渐冰冷。对方停顿片刻，弯腰将琴缓缓捡起，他说：

‘你之所以不愿意接受我的馈赠，只因你本身就如同这赠品般，即便有了虚华的浮饰装点外表，也不能掩盖其平庸的本质，是吗？’

男孩气得浑身发抖，少年看了他一眼，从他身旁走过，这次他清楚地分辨出对方眼角的轻蔑。嘿，这整幕戏在那少年眼里不过是场闹剧，而他不过是其中最大的丑角，所奉献出的欣喜、焦虑和痛楚都廉价得令人不屑一顾。可他永远也不可能承认这一点：那个少年的确戳中了他的痛处，在他跟前，他永远感到自惭形秽。’

‘那后来呢？’我小声问。

‘后来？后来这男孩就像所有受到侮辱而不甘心的人一样，他发了疯似地读自己可以搜罗来的所有书籍，偷偷地学马术和剑术，只为自己以后再见到那少年时，终有一天也能把那施舍的目光奉送回去。现在看来，这想法简直幼稚得无以复加，但这孩子的勤奋也终于凭此得了收留他的先生的青眼：那德高望重的老师提出要亲自教养他，把他当作半个儿子照顾──这老先生至今膝下无子，因而最后他变成了他的养子。’

‘那么现在这孩子的确有相当的地位与对方平起平坐了，他们──’

‘然后这位养父得罪了当地的领主，’客人不理会我的打岔，继续说道，‘他被流放了，那男孩一直陪伴在他身边，直到他这位父亲在流放地去世。至于那领主的儿子，还有谁有暇顾及与他的恩怨呢？’

‘……这就是故事的结局？’

‘不，再后来那领主也死了，他的长子继承了他的位置。这位新领主虽然贤明果敢，却仍太过年轻，他父亲在位时被压制的各派势力蠢蠢欲动，在这个当口，他和那已成长为青年的男孩再次相遇了。

这次，他使出浑身解数来挽留他：他免除了他家族的所有罪，将最华美的貂袍披在他的肩头，给他最尊荣的地位供众人瞻仰。那个大雪纷飞的夜晚，跳动的篝火将狂舞的战旗映得鲜红，这曾经的少年、如今的领主跑到那个年轻人的帐篷前，拨弄着曾属于那年轻人的竖琴，他吟唱风的凛冽，雪的晶莹，恨的甘美，爱的醇香，呼啸的狂风卷着他的歌声冲向浩瀚的星空，如同慷慨的鼓角驱散刺骨的严寒，他的眼睛依旧明亮，饱满的前额秀丽如昨，伫立在天地间一如一棵挺拔的常青树。帐篷的门帘被撩开了：那年轻人露出他苍白而湿漉的脸，他们紧紧拥抱在一起。’

‘赞美天主！我喜欢这样皆大欢喜的故事──他们现在如何？’

‘他订婚了，跟另一位大家族的小姐。’

‘他？你是说──？’

‘那个领主，’客人无所谓地说着，‘您看，这架琴给情人们带来的只有不幸，附着在它身上的誓言都如同空中楼阁一般，终会化为泡沫。’

‘那个年轻人怎么办？’

‘他死了。’

‘怎么会？’

‘哦，他离开那领主后，没过多久就死了，’客人耸耸肩，‘这并不奇怪。他在死前把竖琴送给了我──否则我又是从哪里得到它的呢？’

‘可怜的年轻人！’

‘不必可怜他，夫人，’客人站起来，‘他的一切都是咎由自取。他妄想得到太多，高傲自负不切实际，又不懂得退让，最后才失去一切。请不要烦扰吧，夫人，要我说，这样傲慢自大的傻瓜根本不值得同情。’

诸位，您已经听到了故事的全部。这架竖琴就是这样辗转到了我手中，它的前任主人第二天就骑马离开，从此我再没有见过他。”

 

说完，埃莉诺拍手唤来侍女，茶点时间已经结束，管家引导着各位朝圣者进入女主人美妙的花园观赏游玩，女爵自己则回到休息室。不一会儿，门口响起轻叩声，一个黑衣人走进房间，敏捷地掩上门。是廖沙。

如果有旁人看到这一幕一定会大吃一惊：那西欧罗巴最尊贵的女主人竟然双手合十，低头向对方行了屈膝礼。“没想到会在这里碰到您。”她笑盈盈地说。

“我也没想到，”铁面人冷冷地说，“您应当知道我的来意，夫人，让我们尽快进入正题吧。”

女爵示意他在对面的椅子上坐下，亲自给他倒了杯茶。“您的脾气真是一点没变，”她柔声说，“请问吧，我一定知无不言，言无不尽。”

廖沙并未去碰茶杯，倾身逼视面前女人不变的笑脸，企图从中找到破绽。

“那位客人在向你告辞后，究竟去了哪里？”

女爵抿起的红唇边露出一丝狡黠：“哎呀，您这真是难为我了。就像我方才对您说的，我从那天后就再没见过那位先生。”

“容我提醒您，没见过不等同于不知道他的去向，夫人。”男人的声音中有一丝不容辩驳的威胁意味，笼罩在他脸上的面具也变得狰狞起来，但这阿奎丹的女贵族却似乎毫不受影响似的，她懒洋洋地拢着自己美丽的发鬓。

“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，这就是您对待前未婚妻的态度吗？”她轻快地调笑着，无视对方压抑着怒火的神情，“看您这焦虑的样子，倒像是我这个善妒的女人就要伤害您的某个小情儿似的。难道我在您眼中是如此可憎吗──陛下？”

一瞬间，埃莉诺仿佛觉得廖沙面具之后的表情凝固了，但那一瞬间很快过去，眼前的男人周身的怒火突然收敛得无影无踪，他舒展身体向后仰靠在椅背上，依旧是个风度翩翩的花花公子模样，方才剑拔弩张的气氛似乎从未出现过。廖沙轻啜一口茶水，埃莉诺仔细地观察他的动作：他端茶的手很稳。

“夫人神通广大，手臂想必是能伸得很长的，”他彬彬有礼地说，“若夫人肯屈尊为我效举手之劳，我这个偏安一隅的乡巴佬虽然无能，却也愿为夫人尽微薄之力。”

“哦？如果我现在并没有能用到您的地方呢？”

铁面人不慌不忙地放下杯子。“诺曼底的亨利风华正茂，财产虽不能和夫人您相比，却是一位品德高尚的公爵，如今英格兰的史蒂芬国王年事已高，恐怕不久即将投入天主的怀抱，而继承人归属已是板上钉钉的事情──请容我冒昧地提问：夫人，您是否已对这位年青的公爵有所属意？”

女爵涂满丹蔻的指甲扣进裙摆的褶皱里：“您是什么意思？”

“您与亨利公爵无疑是天作之合，然而若您在此时宣布这场联姻的话，您的前夫法兰西的路易陛下会有何反应？恐怕他不会乐见其成。鄙人虽不能直接参与到西方事务中来，但在浑水中搅搅局却是可以的。”

埃莉诺盯着面前好整以暇的男人，忽然发出银铃般的笑声。“难得您主动提出替我当这个恶人！”她随即严肃了神情，“算啦，陛下！我们是唇齿相依的伙伴关系──我本以为这是在第一次合作时便说好的，若您以为我会因私人感情作祟而拒绝帮助您的话，请允许我失礼地讲一句：您未免太过高看自己的魅力，也太为低估我的心智了。”

“您能这样想是最好了。”铁面人说着，缓和了语气。

“我的确派出骑士团的人去跟踪他，”女爵继续说，“但您这位朋友可不是好相与的主儿，这点您应该最清楚。我的人马在经过波尔多后跟丢了他，但从他行进的路线来看，大概是往西南去了──自然，这些都是七年前的情况，至于如今他的下落，我不好妄然猜测，只好对您说声抱歉了。”

“不，您帮了我的大忙，”廖沙站起来，“虽然夫人仁慈地提出毋须我出手促成您的联姻，但我仍旧会完成我的承诺。若夫人有心，基辅罗斯愿意继续做您的后盾。”

“啊，您可真是冷淡！”女爵叫道，“除却要对盟友讲的话外，您难道就没有话对一个叫做埃莉诺的女人可说吗？”

她粼粼的目光投向铁面人，后者无奈地摇摇头，笑叹一声凑上前去，恭敬地吻在她的前额。

“埃莉诺，埃莉诺──好一朵罂粟，好一尊维纳斯！”他喃喃地说，“我祝您好运，夫人，愿天主永远守护您贞洁的爱情！”

他离开了，门在他身后缓缓关闭，女爵仰面倒进柔软的长椅中，她用手遮挡住眼睛。

“神啊，您让我也中了那竖琴的诅咒，”她长叹，“马其顿的亚历山大也不曾有如此锋利的长矛，专用来无情地刺穿那些追求者的胸膛──到底谁才是有毒的罂粟？你爱他，他却只深恋着他的赫菲斯提翁。”

那天夜里，竖琴声再次响起，低咏爱的苦涩，恨的绵长，那旋律送着花园里玫瑰的芬芳翻过公爵府的围墙，令过往的路人心荡神驰。人们纷纷驻足，窃窃低语：“听，那是阿列克榭沙皇的冬日组曲，普瓦捷又有吟游诗人因心碎而歌唱。”


	8. Chapter 8

次日朝圣者们辞别了女公爵，朝着波尔多的方向进发。坎德罗罗先生对这次奇遇的短暂表示惋惜：他仅用一个晚上便收获了众多美丽侍女的媚眼秋波，就连夫人本人都对他的气度赞叹不已。不过，当沿途愈加茂盛的葡萄藤羞怯地越过篱笆铺满草坪，宛若成片的祖母绿从土壤中凭空冒出时，他那点些微的惆怅也随之烟消云散了──佳人虽好，美酒相伴却更是人生乐事。

对于队伍中的两位年轻人来说，在公爵府上逗留了一夜之后，他们对铁面人的神秘身份更好奇了。哈维尔赌咒说他亲眼看见廖沙登上那层只有女主人才能进入的楼阁，但周围的侍者居然都没有上前阻止。这两天，他们二人在路上总是把马头拨向一边，躲在旁侧悄悄打量铁面人那身行头。

“你说他腰间挂的那个细长的包裹是什么？”羽生悄声问。

“还能是什么？这形状，肯定是把剑！”哈维尔低声回答，“你说他鬼鬼祟祟地把武器包起来是什么意思？夫人居然还允许这种可疑的人和她亲密交往，要我讲，这真是太不注意了──谁知道那家伙有没有安好心！”

“你应该对我们的同伴多些信任嘛！不过我也懂得，”羽生理解地点点头，“夫人果然是个比传闻里更加迷人的女子，你见不得廖沙受她青睐很正常。”

“谁告诉你我见不得夫人垂青他的？”费尔南德斯恼火地说，可能是天气渐热的缘故，他最近时常感觉自己脾气按捺不住地噌噌往上冒，“我只是──”

“毕竟，廖沙看起来是个比你更出色的骑士，”羽生指出，“你要努力啦，哈维尔，或许你还能够和他学到一两招呢！”

哈维尔气呼呼地蹬了下马肚，马轻嘶一声，向前快跑几步。“好吧，”他讽刺地说，“先是普鲁申科公爵，再是威尔主教──嘿，敢情我在你眼中浑身上下一无是处，好吧，我给那二位大人提鞋都不配，现在你是不是想让我立刻跑到那个连名字都不知道叫什么的可疑家伙旁边，诚惶诚恐地大献殷勤？”

羽生一愣，吃惊地张大嘴巴，却没有发出任何声音。哈维尔泄气地叹了一声。

“算了，当我什么也没说。”他语气里颇有些自暴自弃。

“我没觉得你一无是处，”羽生小声说，“你知道我没那个意思，我是说……如果你误会了，我很抱歉。”

“嗯。”费尔南德斯闷闷地回应着，两人随后陷入一阵尴尬的沉默。

“你对那天那个故事怎么看？”他忽然问道。

“你是说夫人讲的那个？”羽生说，“也不知道讲故事的旅人后来怎样了，没想到那架琴背后的故事还真是曲折，跟那些离奇的梦一样，也难怪会符合夫人的胃口。”

“你难道不觉得奇怪么？”哈维尔斟酌着试探，“我指的是……你知道，故事的主角是两个男人……”

“为什么这么问？”羽生古怪地看了他一眼，随后恍然大悟，拍拍对方的肩膀，“放心，维尔纳骑士阁下是个很好的人，我祝福你们二位。”

费尔南德斯额头青筋直跳：“我和维尔纳先生间什么事也没有！你从哪里听到的乱七八糟的消息？”

“难道不是？”羽生惊讶地说，“那天我明明看到你们亲吻对方──”

“那是个意外，是个玩笑！”哈维尔涨红脸嚷道，“我们都喝得有点多，而且你知道维尔纳先生的性格──”

“托马斯怎么啦？”茹贝尔碰巧听到这句话，策马上前，饶有兴致地问道。托马斯⋅维尔纳是他的好友。

两人吓了一跳。

“不，没什么。”费尔南德斯含混地说。此后的路途中，他和羽生都顾着埋头赶路，这段谈话也不了了之。

 

数天后的黄昏，旅人们到达了波尔多。马蹄踏过加伦河岸，他们注视着火焰般的夕阳沉沉落下，隐没在恍若闪烁着金子的粼粼波面上。招待他们的庄园主人是一对矮胖的中年夫妇，纯朴的圆脸上充盈着热情好客的笑容。当他们互相通报自己的身份和姓名后，男主人激动地站起来。

“老天，这么多尊贵的老爷得以在今天驾临寒舍，”他快乐地喊道，“坎德罗罗先生，这边请──您好善乐施的大名传遍整个波尔多；伯爵家的小少爷，来尝尝我们的葡萄酒，看看比起您府上美酒的味道到底如何！这位读书的小先生，待会儿请带领我们做晚祷，让我的妻子孩子也沾沾您的福气──亲爱的，快帮这位戴面具的老爷摘下斗篷，对，挂在那边的架子上；嘿，瞧瞧这位是谁？天哪，弗洛伦特，弗洛伦特！看看谁来了──欢迎您，茹贝尔阁下！您是我们法兰克人的骄傲，来来，这是我的小儿子，他对您崇拜得不得了。”

名叫弗洛伦特的男孩跌跌撞撞地跑过来，他的呼吸因兴奋而有些急促，双眼闪闪发亮。

“我家孩子有幸听着您的故事长大，”男主人说，“要是您有机会多指教指教他就好啦！他成天琢磨着要当骑士去。”

坎德罗罗豪迈地笑起来。

“那天启程时把你叫上真是明智的决定！”他对茹贝尔说，“全法兰克再找不到比你更体面的旅伴了，连带着与你为伍的我们都跟着荣耀倍增。”

“一位名望隆重、德行高超的伙伴比尼布甲尼撒所有的宝藏加起来还要珍贵，”铁面人说，他近日沉默寡言，因而甫一出声，大家立刻全部看向他，“我提议第一杯酒敬我们伟大的骑士，谨祝他永远健康，才不至于辱没这等甘冽的美酒。”

这已不是第一次他对茹贝尔流露出赞赏。英俊的骑士赶忙起身朝他深深鞠躬，祝酒毕，弗洛伦特挨着茹贝尔坐在桌边，似乎想张嘴说些什么。

“你听说过哪些茹贝尔先生的事迹？”羽生感兴趣地问他。

“比如说锦标赛夺魁，护送阿奎丹女爵，还有教皇御前决斗，总之有很多，”他有些语无伦次，“请问……”他热切而小心翼翼地望向茹贝尔，“您能告诉我们一些关于圣彼得堡战役的事情吗？希望我没有冒犯您。”他看上去有些不安。

“自然不会，”坎德罗罗挥了挥手，“我们前些日子还撺掇着他讲讲这段经历来着。说吧，布莱恩，大伙都想听听。”

他们坐在一罐灌巨大的木桶中央，紫红色的葡萄汁在其中缓缓地冒着气泡，犹如慵懒的猫满足地打呼噜般发出咕嘟的声响。发酵出的酒香和着薄荷的清凉弥漫在空气中，使人在半醉半醒中流连，茹贝尔惬意地眯起眼睛。“那么，我就开始了。”他说。

茹贝尔的故事（四）

“我们与维京人僵持约有一年之久，转眼就要入冬，但粮草和过冬的棉衣由于战事的延长愈发难以跟进，很多粮车在半路就被维京人的散军队伍拦截抢走。军中开始传出从最高会议上泄出的动荡流言，人们窃窃私语着这次东征最后的结局。我知道各地的君侯们恐怕都做起撤退的打算，毕竟，所有人都曾希冀着满载荣誉和财富而归，然而当他们所怀揣的梦想落空时，也便没有兴趣继续驻扎此地了。

‘难道有谁是真正为了援助我们而来的吗？’阿列克榭对我说，‘不过都是为了个好听的名头罢了。但我也没有立场责怪他们，换了我也会这样做。’

显然，米申公爵与阿列克榭皇太子都对当下情况有所预见，他们不抱任何侥幸地开始讨论联军离开后所有可能的应对方案──无疑，孤军奋战会使他们获胜的机会更加渺茫。正值此关头，一封密报却突然传来：驻守在圣彼得堡的敌军正在悄悄撤退，附近的农夫说，他们在夜里曾看见运载着稻草的马车从城里陆续驶出，奇怪的是，那些稻草堆底下竟传来说话声。

‘这是我们唯一的机会，’阿列克榭在米申公爵召开的集会中说，‘各种证据都表明，我们的敌人因粮草不济而不得不暂时削弱城堡中的兵力。夺回圣彼得堡，就等于扼住瓦良格人东进路径的咽喉。先生们，难道你们就甘心两手空空无功而返吗？’

他的雄辩条理清晰，有如磁石攫住诸位王公，不少人又犹豫起来，交头接耳地低声议论着，然而阿列克榭的目光径直望向会议的首座──米申公爵正闭合双眼，十指交叉在身前：在方才皇太子的陈述间，他既没有发出异议，也没有赞同。

‘老师？’阿列克榭轻声问。

米申公爵睁开眼睛，缓缓看向自己的学生：‘您说的都不错。然而，您是否能肯定这机会的背后没有隐藏着某个陷阱呢，殿下？’

‘若拥有如亚历山大那般锋利强大的刀刃，又何须忌惮高尔丁死结呢？’阿列克榭坚定而有力地回答，但细心人能听出他的声音由于激动而微微颤抖，‘只要我方兵分两路，一路人马率先进城，如果敌人是佯退，而在我方入城时卷土重来，此时则令另一路人马从外部包围，封死他们的退路即可，这是完全可行的方案，’他向前大跨一步，‘诸位若仍有顾虑，我愿做入城的先行部队──老师！’

人群骚动起来。一些大臣们露出赞同的表情，无疑对他们未来君王的勇气与领袖风范欣赏不已，另一些贵族则不以为然，认为凭皇太子之尊以身犯险是愚蠢的行为。片刻后，所有的窃窃私语都归于沉静，大家纷纷等待着首座上公爵的裁定。

米申公爵紧锁眉头，直到帐中大多数人都耐不住这压抑的寂静而准备开口时，他站起身。

‘我以为，于现在结束会议是合适的选择，’他平和地说，‘请诸位先回到各自营帐中，我会在日落前告诉诸位最后的决定。’

并不是无人对会议的草草结束感到不满，但饶舌者在碰到公爵威严的目光时都畏缩起来。人们陆续离开，最终帐中只剩下阿列克榭、米申和我。

‘跟我来，阿列克榭。’公爵简短地说。

‘我在帐外等您，殿下。’我急忙说道，那做老师的冲我微微颔首。

我站在外面站岗，防止有人偷听这对师生的谈话，出于尊敬，我本人也并未刻意去了解门内二人的谈话内容。屋内的声音时大时小，最后阿列克榭翻帘而出，示意我跟他回去，他的脸色很不好。果然，在我们回去不久后，米申帐中就传来不许轻举妄动的号令。

这个命令大大出乎许多人的意料。人们都说曾经睿智多谋的公爵如今老了，变得过于谨慎小心。毕竟无论从何种角度来看，阿列克榭的提议都无懈可击。圣彼得堡是屯兵要塞，占领它就约等于取得了战争的大半胜利，而就连我这种对政治一窍不通的人也明白，赢得这场战役将会巩固皇太子殿下的威望，亚古丁皇室继承人的位置也将会牢牢锁定在他身上。况且以我看来，这场战争势在必得，那些维京人都是勇猛有余而谋略不足之辈，米申公爵却在担心有识不破的诡计，未免太多虑了。

‘这样拖下去不行，’阿列克榭对我说，这些天他要么凝神思考，要么驱马到制高点俯察圣彼得堡周围的动静，派去的哨兵已回来了好几拨，‘要是他们真的心怀企图的话，现在早该有所动作，可密报却显示毫无异常。老师这回太过踌躇，我们不能再等了，布莱恩，去召集我的部下！’

很快，众多青年才俊便簇拥到他们年轻主人的营中。‘兄弟们，’皇太子宣布道，‘为何必须依赖那些因利益而摇摆不定的外来军队捍卫疆土？我们曾共同在枪林箭雨中出生入死，世上无任何一支军队能与我们的英勇相媲美。是的，我们将再次冒险──但这又如何？死亡的对岸是胜利的黎明。若诸君愿继续与在下一同攫取荣耀，各位，请在此刻下定决心！’

‘我们愿继续向您奉献忠诚。’骑士们齐声答道，这时安东⋅西哈鲁利泽从阿列克榭身旁起身，他是皇室历来颇为信任的议政大臣，年纪稍长，殿下十分尊重他的意见。

‘您拥有坚韧的意志和高贵的品德，’他庄重地开口，‘我尊重您的决定。但我恳请殿下以防万一，至少令一位知晓本次行动并值得信任的人留在营中，我亦请求殿下在攻城时允许本人护卫左右。’

‘上帝祝福您，我亲爱的朋友！’阿列克榭喊道，‘但富有才智的人应在大营中运筹帷幄，去战场上冲锋陷阵未免大材小用，看在我视您为亲兄的份上，请留在帐中做那个您所说的联络人吧！若您有任何闪失，我如何朝我那去世的父皇交待？’

‘呵，您这却是小瞧我了！’安东回答，‘我是武官出身，做您的亲卫也挺合适。倒是您万一被磕了头伤了脚，我可没脸去见天堂的陛下哪！’

‘我知道您在这种时候向来促狭，’年轻的皇子说，‘也罢，有劳您陪我走这一遭，至于那留在营中的人就另作选择吧！’

我和安东开始整顿人马，很快，阿列克榭的直属部队都有条不紊地汇聚在山坡上，静候指挥官的命令。皇太子本人稍迟后也出现在众人面前。

‘我们走。’他简洁地下令，脸庞看不出喜怒。没有人胆敢上前询问他在迟到的时间里去了何处。

骑士们策马向前。我当时已在前不久的敌我交锋中积累了战功，很是有些得意，脚程故而比平日还要更快些，而阿列克榭显然也顾虑到战线拉长可能带来的变故，也催促着军队加速前行。数日后，圣彼得堡高耸的城门在飞扬的黄尘中渐渐浮现。

我刚随着法兰克军队进入基辅罗斯的领土时，曾有幸看过一眼这座欧罗巴东方的伊甸城。那时这璀璨的明珠因被看守的恶徒铁锁加身而光芒黯淡，如今圣彼得堡城外的河道中却防备松散，我们用木筏铺河，不费吹灰之力就冲到城门前。毫不停歇的铁蹄声惊动了城中剩下的敌人，低沉的号角被吹响了，城墙上逐渐有银斑闪烁，那是维京士兵的铁盔在夕阳下泛出寒光，箭矢如流星般砸下，却并不密集，很快，擅长攀援的勇士都抛出手中的绳索，沿着城墙奋力向上爬去。我带领着第二梯队翻上墙顶，那正准备松开弓弦的维京人显然猝不及防，被我一剑刺穿胸膛。越来越多的骑士跳上城墙，竭力拼杀。素来勇猛的维京人溃逃了，他们沉重的身躯像巨石一样被抛下城门，而正在此时，由皇太子殿下率领的军队在攻城槌的轰响下破开了圣彼得堡的大门。  
战事仿佛在突然间停歇了。破败的废墟中陆续有瑟缩的罗斯人探出身子。安东忙着安置城中被困的妇孺孩童，我则随着其余同伴去安排城堡防御的人手。战时绷紧到一触即发的气氛渐渐松缓下来，可阿列克榭却双眉紧蹙，并不见获得胜利的欣喜。

‘不要松懈！’他告诫我们，‘派人把河上的木筏拆毁，在岸边加固一条防线──我们这场仗赢得或许过于容易了。’

我后来想，这一切蹊跷其实早就预示了我们这次行动的凶多吉少。

如果说有人当时把阿列克榭的命令视为杞人忧天的话，那么次日的一封密报则像丧钟一样敲在他们心头。皇太子殿下端坐上首，神情冷峻，被紧急召来的诸位将领则在面面相觑后得知，一支有如凭空冒出的庞大维京军队竟从我们日前经过的道路上追来，目标直指圣彼得堡，直接阻断了我们回归大营的希望。自然，这一点是阿列克榭曾经考虑到的，但接踵而至的消息却让在场所有人的心沉落谷底。

‘米申公爵呢？’有人大声嚷道，‘他绝不会坐视不管的，如果他能和我们来一个前后夹击──’

安东摇摇头。‘米申公爵在昨夜已经拔营离开了，他的部队在向莫斯科进发，’他凝重地说，‘我们也是刚刚才知道他的这个行动。’

我飞快地瞥了一眼阿列克榭，他脸色霎时变得苍白，指尖深深嵌进扶手中：被自己所敬爱的老师抛弃的滋味一定十分难受。

相比于皇太子的一言不发，其他人就没那么镇定了。‘正是战事的紧要关头，公爵跑回莫斯科去做什么？’他们喧哗着，‘他把大军压向皇都，莫非是想夺权么！我看他是心怀不轨，他和他那个卑贱的养子──’

‘肃静！’安东喝道，他在一片死寂中转向皇太子，微微鞠躬。‘殿下，米申公爵一定有他不得不离开的理由，’他说，‘公爵决不会背叛亚古丁皇室，这一点我敢以性命担保。’

阿列克榭摆摆手，方才的冲击只停留了一瞬间，他又恢复了波澜不惊的模样。‘老师是怎样的人，我是再清楚不过的了，西哈鲁利泽先生，’他疲惫地说，眼睛扫视着众人，‘如今妄图揣测这其中的缘由已是无用，不如先想出办法应对眼下的情形。诸位若有良策，不妨都提出试试。’

他咬字很慢，仿佛正思考着什么，西哈鲁利泽忧虑地望着他，而方才那些愤怒叫嚣的世家子弟们现在却默不作声了。

阿列克榭并未露出焦急或失望的神情，他的目光在一张张或羞愧或愤怒的脸庞上飘过，我犹豫片刻，迈向前一步。

‘殿下，’这是我第一次在集会时发言，难免有些紧张，‘既然向东的去路已被截断，而凭借我们自己又无法独立摆脱这一困局，那么唯一的方法就是向西边寻求帮助了。’

‘说得轻巧，’一个军官轻哼道，‘西边哪里有我们的军队？’但阿列克榭抬手制止了他的质问。

‘说下去，布莱恩。’

‘我们可以去向鞑靼人请求支援。’这句话如同一枚石子激起千层浪，刚被压下去的喧哗又激荡开来。

‘那群未开化的野蛮人！他们妄想着把伏尔加河畔当成自己的领土……’‘这简直是异想天开，他们不可能答应帮我们──’‘引狼入室的作法……’

我不由得忐忑起来，本能地望向阿列克榭，他微垂双眸，指节一下下地敲着扶手，直到争辩声逐渐减弱。

‘我赞同布莱恩的意见。’他最后说。

喧哗的声音更大了。我深吸一口气，抬头正与皇太子的目光相遇，他眼神中饱含的信任令我顿时充满鼓舞。我单膝跪下，大声说：

‘这是唯一的办法，殿下！如有必要，我愿意担任派往鞑靼人处的使者。’

‘这简直是荒唐！’一个方才便表达了不满的贵族站起来，‘殿下，不要被这个外乡人的鬼话蒙蔽了双眼，他不过是想利用送信的机会趁机抛下我们逃出困境罢了！’

‘您如果有更好的建议，我洗耳恭听。’阿列克榭心平气和地说，对方像是忽然哽噎住了，脸憋得通红，皇太子没有再理会他。

‘起来吧，布莱恩，’他向我伸出手，‘你是位忠诚的伙伴。这件事便就此决定，请其余诸位提高警惕，莫在防御上出纰漏。请随我来，西哈鲁利泽先生，给那钦察汗的书信还需您从旁指教一二。’

阿列克榭和安东在房间里讨论许久，我则忙着打点好这次出使所需的干粮与马匹。或许你们之间会有人认为我自动的请愿过于轻率，而事实也的确如此。但当时的情形刻不容缓，而我又出于对自己那尊贵老师决策的绝对信赖，竟从未半点怀疑过自己的行动有失败的可能。因而我后来回想起这段往事，便不得不佩服沙皇陛下在如此年轻时就能够下定镇静而周到的决断：他在写完信后立刻令我出发，在危急关头也不见任何慌乱的迹象。

‘能供你挥霍的时间只有五天，布莱恩，’他叮嘱我，‘我们等待着你的好消息。’

‘定不负殿下厚望。’我答道，跃身上马，阿列克榭紧握了一下我抓住缰绳的手，坚定的力量透过掌心传来。我冲他点点头，便策马出发了。

“但这真是……十分大胆的行为！”羽生说，“将一支军队托付给一个异族人，阿列克榭陛下对您一定具有超乎寻常的信任。”

“我猜你原本想用的词是‘鲁莽’，”铁面人打趣道，羽生连忙摆手，“别怕，小伙子，这并不失礼：我猜你们当时也确实没辙了，是不是，布莱恩？”

“说是孤注一掷也没错儿，”骑士回答，“但往往这种危急关头反而能愈加激发出人们平日里不曾显露的勇气与天赋──嘿，就是现在让我骑着所罗门王最宝贝的那匹纯种萨法纳德，我也跑不出当初的速度来。仅半天的工夫，我就等候在鞑靼人的王帐前了。”

“这种时候我们应该高声赞美天主。”廖沙说，但费尔南德斯敏捷地插话进来：“然后呢？那些鞑靼人怎么会这般容易就答应给您救援？您许给他们什么条件？”

“他们倒也算爽快，这却不是我的功劳。”茹贝尔说，“还是阿列克榭的信起到了作用，不过即便如此。我在那里也足足耗了两天哪！”

“您给我们仔细讲讲。”坎德罗罗说。

“我跃下马去时，帐前那些嚼着草根、大笑着用我不懂的语言交谈的人立刻警惕地站起身：他们的皮肤比我们的暗淡，精悍强壮的臂膀上仿佛漆了层锃亮的铜。几个大汉慢慢围过来，腰间都别着类似镰刀和短斧的锋利器具。我本能地嗅到了危险，连呼吸都仿佛停顿了一瞬，却忽然想起阿列克榭在临行前交待给我的吩咐，便高举右手，左手放在胸前，大声呼道：‘罗斯帝国使者请求觐见伟大的钦察汗巴度──皇太子阿列克榭⋅亚古丁殿下意欲和平！’

我来回将这句话重复了三遍──这是分别前皇太子匆匆教给我的鞑靼语‘魔咒’，我也只囫囵把那稀奇古怪的发音照葫芦画瓢地背下来。看着周围那些异族人掩藏在浓密毛发下老鹰般锐利的眼神，我几乎绝望地猜想自己从最开始就把整个事情搞砸了。幸运的是，虽然我的口音破碎不堪，那前去通报的卫兵还是从中分辨出了‘钦察汗’、‘亚古丁’以及‘和平’等关键字眼，不久后他从大帐里出来了，身后跟着一个面色泛黄的瘦子：他是个罗斯和鞑靼的混血儿，充当我的翻译。

‘仁慈的钦察汗允准你的觐见，’他用罗斯语说，‘将你的武器卸下！’”

“您照做了？”哈维尔与弗洛伦特齐声惊喊道。

“嘿，如果掌管命运的克罗索只为你纺出唯一一条纱线作为可供选择的道路的话，也就只好硬着头皮走下去喽！”茹贝尔回答，“即使死也要死得有些个骑士的样子──这种胡思乱想倒是的确使我尚可维持一些罗斯皇太子亲派使者应有的风度来。那些异族汉子把我交出的短刀、佩剑和长弓都归置到一块脏兮兮的羊皮上，武器精致的形状和花纹引起他们浓厚的兴趣，直到我走进帐篷时，众人还凑在羊皮前指指点点地嘀咕着。

相比起帐外寒冷而简陋的布置，营帐内却十分温暖，陈设也极为华美。一条菘蓝色的丝毯从我脚下一直蔓延到钦察汗巴度的座前，这个鞑靼人的首领拥有小山般庞然的身躯，而那顶白色的毡帽就像是巍峨山顶的积雪一样──不，年轻人，这并不好笑，要知道他的肩宽约莫是我的两倍──绣着金线的绸缎紧绷在他突出而纠结的肌肉上，油亮的黑貂皮在领口搭扣上拴紧，却遮盖不住他的广阔肩背。我走近时他正和心腹们宴饮交谈，那些大臣们分列营帐左右，各个身着绫罗绸缎，腰间束着银鼠毛皮包裹的酒囊，相互举杯碰盏。然而当他们注意到我时，所有觥筹交错的光影便戛然而止，窃窃私语也渐归于寂静，巴度慢慢把酒杯放下，倾身向前，这顿时使我压力倍增。我强作镇静，深深地鞠躬行礼──奇妙地，在最为紧张的时刻人们往往注意到的是无关紧要的细节，我的目光在弯腰后正触及火红的狐皮帐帘与地面间留下的一缕缝隙，似乎有洁白的裙裾从帘后簌簌飘过：我猜想那大概是鞑靼人的内眷。

翻译恭敬地走到首座前，躬身朝他的头领低语片刻，随即抬起头来。‘报上你的姓名和目的，使者！’

‘布莱恩⋅茹贝尔，罗斯皇太子殿下阿列克榭⋅亚古丁之亲卫，现奉皇太子殿下命令，前来与伟大的钦察汗缔结盟约。’

巴度与翻译又交谈了几句。

‘恐怕这盟约并不出自诚心，使者先生，’翻译冷冷地说，‘若不是那群瓦良格强盗已经兵临城下，恐怕等到我们焚尽的骨灰积成野草丛生的土壤，你那骄矜自大的主子也不会冲我们乞怜摇尾吧！’

这话语着实粗鲁无礼，我恨不得一剑劈向他的脑壳。仅存的一丝理智令我想起自己现在手无寸铁，只得强压怒火。可是随即我就被一阵汹涌的恐惧袭卷了：兵临城下？鞑靼人对阿列克榭如今的险境到底了解到多少？他们又知不知道米申公爵已经撤兵，使我们深陷孤立无援的窘况中？愤怒与畏惧交织在一起，一浪压倒一浪，最终是前者占据上风，我脱口而出：

‘罗斯人无法选择自己的敌人，却可以选择自己的盟友：皇太子殿下放弃寻求更可靠的帮助而选中了您──这就是我们的诚意，阁下！’

巴度眯起眼睛。

‘罗斯人向来诡计多端，你们那位皇太子的老师就是只狡猾的老狐狸。我的子民并不畏惧流血，使者！我准许他们为所认可的忠诚伙伴刎颈断腕，却不能容忍他们因叛徒的阴谋被匕首屠戮！你却又能如何保证你那主人及其身后的米申公爵是前者而并非后者？’

我松了口气。至少从这位首领的话中，我大致明白了米申公爵和阿列克榭之间的裂痕并不为鞑靼人所知。我的底气更足了些。

‘本人愿以我骑士的名誉来担保皇太子殿下的人格，阁下，’我前跨一步，迎上对方投来的犀利目光，‘因为我绝不允许任何人在我面前对殿下的品德有任何质疑。除此以外，我并无它法。如果这一凭证尚不能令您满意，我亦无话可说。毕竟，您对此盟约的需求可能要来得更迫切些：即将入冬，难道您的子民仍甘心在饥寒交加中迁徙到更贫瘠的荒地中去么？您的仓库里难道已充盈着足够的粮食和衣料了么？还有那些瓦良格人──是的，您也称他们为无恶不作的强盗──难道他们不曾掠夺您的牛羊谷物，奸污您部下的妻女，杀戮您无辜的臣民么？如今阿列克榭殿下已经率领他的军队冲锋在前，抵御我们共同的敌人；而现在轮到您了，伟大的钦察汗！’

我从未一口气说出这么多激烈的话来，甚至微微有些气喘，事实上，我感觉这次似乎说得太多了：当翻译用他们的语言将我的意思重复了一遍以后，整个营帐犹如被掷入凉水的滚烫油锅般，瞬间沸腾起来。钦察汗面色阴沉，他略抬了抬手，制止了部下纷沓的进言。

‘你太放肆了，使者先生，’他在半晌过后平静地开口，却隐隐带着暴风雨欲来前乌云的暴戾，翻译的声音在死寂中显得格外空洞，我竭力制止住身体的颤栗，‘我和我的臣民并不倚仗居高临下者的施舍，也不屑于做寄生在莽汉血管里的懦夫。摆出你的筹码，罗斯来的骑士：让我看看你主人的气量是否值得我与我士兵的盟誓！’

这却是大好的机会。‘皇太子殿下亦有此意，’我答道，掏出阿列克榭给我的信件，‘其亲笔信笺在此，待您观览。’

翻译接过信，立刻有被传唤上来的大臣鉴定密封处印章的真伪，他厚实的鼻子在贴近信封时微微皱了一下，我不禁有些尴尬：经过长时间马背上的颠簸，藏在胸口的信件早已被汗浸湿，我估摸那味道并不怎么好闻。”

茹贝尔做了个泄气的鬼脸，几个年轻人哈哈大笑。

“然后呢？”羽生问。

“翻译拆开信，大声朗读起来，并将信函的内容宣讲给静听的大臣们。窃窃私语重新响起，首领巴度也和离他最近的心腹耳语数句。我听不懂他们的语言，只得从他们或满意、或怀疑、或不屑的神情中忐忑不安地揣测最终的裁决。最后钦察汗重新将目光投向我，大臣们亦停止议论，我不由得紧张地绷直身体。

‘我们尚需一些时间来作出决定，请受路途困累的罗斯使者暂且歇息一番。’

时间？已经无暇耽搁了！我张嘴想再说些什么，对面的巴度已经站起身，朝我做了个‘到此为止’的手势，我深知穷追下去亦是无济于事，只得眼睁睁地看着他离席而去。”

“这真是糟糕透顶。”哈维尔忧虑地说，但廖沙举起一根手指放在唇边。“嘘，少安毋躁，我亲爱的费尔南德斯少爷，”他微笑着说，“上帝怎会令他忠诚的勇士在绝境中心灰意冷呢？‘抬眸望于丘陵，有助吾者来。’《诗篇》第一百二十一是这么说的──您觉得呢，茹贝尔先生？”

布莱恩惊奇地望向戴着面具的男人。“您简直是从旧约里走出的先知以利亚！”他说，“要不是我十分肯定自己当时是独自一人的话，我几乎要怀疑您亲眼见证了接下来的故事。鞑靼人似乎料定我不会有什么出格的动作，他们在安顿好我暂住的营帐后就离去了，由于语言不通，我根本不能从他们嘴里套出半点消息。这种无能为力所带来的焦虑一直持续到黄昏：如果时间上的拖延导致鞑靼人获知米申公爵与皇太子之间的分歧怎么办？万一我们赶不及去救阿列克榭呢？烦闷的心情令我坐不住哪怕半刻，只得一把掀开帐帘，走到冷风中漫无目的地散起步来。

鞑靼人的帐篷零星散落在广袤的荒野上，其间也有混居的罗斯人搭起的木屋，每隔百来步就有一处岗哨巡视，在暮霭中远山的映衬下显得格外阴沉。忽然，一抹白色的身影从连绵山丘的方向朝我翩翩走来，那是个金发女人，仪态娴雅，婀娜绰约，而此刻在我眼中没有任何人能比她更加美丽亲切──她是个地地道道的罗斯人。

她匆匆走到距离我二十来步远的一棵大树下，打着手势招呼我过去，我犹豫片刻，还是照做了：这女人的面庞被笼罩在兜帽中看不真切，我猜想她并不愿惹人注意。

‘请随我来。’她飞快地说着，不等我回话便转身带路，纯白的裙摆随着她轻盈的步履在身后翻滚──我好像终于知道了我参见钦察汗时，狐皮帐帘后的女人是谁了。

我们行走在帐篷与树丛的斑驳暗影间，不一会儿便来到了与王帐相邻的另一座营地前。守卫的士兵看到我们时露出了警惕的神情，而当女子掀开她的兜帽时，士兵们却令人惊讶地放低了手中的武器，将我们两个不速之客迎进主帐，他们脸上的尊敬与信任是我决不会看错的。

‘您究竟是──’我再也忍不住，开口问询，却立刻被对方用指尖抵上嘴唇，做出一个噤声的动作。

‘很冒昧将您带到这里，可我们时间不多了，’她快速地说，‘谭将军马上会过来，他会和您详谈。只是请您记住：切勿向他提起米申公爵与阿列克榭殿下之间的龃龉。’

‘可是──’

‘祝您成功！’她仓促丢下这句话，随即退出了营帐，房间中顿时只剩下我独自一人。

在一阵茫然不知所措中，我听到帐帘又一次被掀起了：一个鞑靼汉子走了进来，他看到我后略微蹙起眉头。我便知道，这就是那位女子口中的谭将军了。

‘罗斯的使者，’他说，‘想必卡娅夫人已经告诉你……’”

“卡娅夫人！”大伙齐声喊叫起来。羽生问：“难道是玛丽亚·布特尔斯卡娅女伯爵？”

“是的，”茹贝尔微微一笑，“可想而知，我当时内心翻滚多么汹涌的滔天巨浪。当然，眼下这位夫人还未曾受封爵位，而仅以‘阿列克榭青梅竹马的玩伴’这一身份被殿下为数不多的几个亲信知晓。但卡娅夫人──当时还是卡娅小姐──很早以前就从宫廷里消失了，最流行的传言是她因与自己的妹妹小卡娅不睦而离家出走。”

“她俩确实势同水火，”坎德罗罗说，“去年罗斯的冬日庆典上可是一出好戏！但仅因为与胞妹不和而跑到鞑子的地盘上……啧啧，布莱恩，我要说这些夫人们的大胆可把你比下去喽！”

“大卡娅夫人是按照阿列克榭皇太子的命令与鞑靼人来往的，”茹贝尔略微有些窘迫，不过他还是决定不理会坎德罗罗的调侃继续讲下去，“在谭将军与我的对话中，我逐渐意识到这一点。

‘犬子曾在罗斯出游时遭遇匪徒的袭击，幸得阿列克榭皇太子相救，才堪脱险，’谭将军慢慢说道，‘卡娅夫人那时受殿下之委托照顾犬子，与我族情谊深重，在此地驻扎时也助我等良多，罗斯使者此番回去，务必将在下与犬子的谢意带到。’”

“谭将军的儿子是丹尼斯！”哈维尔突然嚷道，与羽生交换了一个惊诧的目光，他俩随即望向茹贝尔，后者点头。

“那个天生的小外交家！”他说，“我曾看到他在各领主的使者间穿梭自如，像灵巧的海燕。毫无疑问，他和他的父亲的性格如午夜和白昼一般截然不同。当我向那位严肃古板的将军表示最好的谢意莫过于此刻增兵援助时，他沉默许久，一言不发，简直让我的心脏蹦到嗓子眼儿。

‘尊敬的将军，’我说，‘您的首领方才在众目睽睽之下斥责罗斯人狡诈阴险，乃是由于他并不熟悉殿下及其子民的高贵品格。然而您曾亲眼见证皇太子殿下与卡娅夫人的仁善之心，对于他们的高贵品行应当尽皆知晓，此刻若回馈以相等的善意，难道不是最好的报答么？’

那鞑靼将军沉吟半晌。‘我会尽量向大汗传达贵国皇太子的友善意图，’他谨慎地说，‘然而此事非我个人所能决定，在大汗圣断之前，希望你耐心等待──使者！’他见我焦急地想要插话，语调变得严厉起来。

‘只盼您……’我终于有些讷讷，这要求着实是太令人为难。

谭将军已大步迈向帐门，屋内静默了片刻。

‘别太担心，使者，’他在门口稍稍停留，低声说，‘希冀着和平与安宁的，从来不只是罗斯人。’

接下来发生的事情想必你们都能猜到：我在心急如焚的等待后终于迎来了钦察汗态度有所松动的消息，在主帐里又是费了一番唇舌（这并不是我所擅长之道，多亏有谭将军在旁相助）。那群异族人命我以主的名义起誓，此后又按照他们的习俗（愿天主宽恕我！）在所谓腾格里天神的祭坛前歃血盟誓。鞑靼人生性多疑，然而待他们真正下了决断时，却又迅疾如电。整座营地苏醒过来，几支骑兵队作为先行的前哨，在战马的嘶叫中呼啸而过，军队开始快速地集结，弯刀与弓矢相碰撞发出低沉的嗡鸣，零星的前奏逐渐汇成一股洪流，朝东方奔涌而去──我们出发了。

鞑靼人的马匹都是神骏，我乘御其上，仿佛驾驭了强劲的西风，迎面的冷气如尖刀般划破我的面颊：凛冽的凉意间包夹着任务达成的痛快，蜿蜒流淌的鲜血却带着灼热的焦虑。快些，再快些，我自言自语──这既是告诫，也是祈祷。渐渐地，铁蹄下的土地下漫出熟悉的震颤，随之而来的是隐隐的喧嚣，闷雷般击荡在山谷中，回声不祥，盘旋成令人毛骨战栗的挽歌：‘臣服于我，臣服于我！’呵！这是死神的挑衅，带着鲜血的腥甜，在屠宰场中浸淫以久的战士决不会错过。我们催马向前，加速冲上最后一座横亘行途的山丘，脚下的圣彼得堡自此一览无余──

疯狂的维京人像密密麻麻的爬虫铺满原野、河流与城墙，飘拂在城门之上的黄金双头鹰旗帜黯淡不堪，在昏蒙沙尘里摇摇欲坠。这肥沃的土地原本是帝国的宝座，以供奉镶嵌其上的圣彼得堡明珠，如今却变成炼狱狞笑着咧开的嘴，欲将整个城市吞噬湮没。我视野迷茫不清，只能顶着熏烟，试图穿透那漫天的红光和炽热：无数具破碎的人体尚且温热却被蜂拥的异教徒践踏脚下，变做尸首流淌在血河里，连成一片浮桥将侵略者送至城门底；箭雨飞火，纷纷沓沓坠入城垛，如流星般炸开泛起层层烈焰，荡起的气流卷起筑墙的砾石飞下城垣。皇太子的部队还在负隅顽抗，然而其决心与意志在强势的维京人面前，就像正在坍塌的城池般脆弱不堪。我不再犹豫，随着鞑靼人燎烈的战意向那熔炉冲去──

嘈杂的嘶吼刹那间震破我的耳膜，我凭着感觉一剑挥去，正好削掉半截野蛮人握着大斧的手臂。异教徒们顿时被冲得七零八落，他们相互叫嚷，企图重新组成一道防线，可鞑靼人凭借他们与生俱来的勇猛，使这一行动在还未付诸实践时就成为徒劳。更多敌我的战士倒下了，马蹄踏在尸路上又是一阵黏腻的颠簸，血肉汁液喷得我满盔甲都是斑驳污迹。有个混蛋趁乱在背后偷袭我，被我拦腰砍断，可惜他手劲仍未收住，刀背砸在我头盔上，使我一下子头晕目眩两眼昏花，脚上却不敢停留，一刺马肚向前冲锋，等那眩晕劲儿过后我才感觉有液体从额头流到嘴里，那腥咸的味道配合着疯狂的行进让我作呕。一片模糊的血红色中，我看见残破的城门被暴烈地轰开，硕果仅存的罗斯精锐们高声呐喊着加入战局。这下那群维京强盗们如牢笼困兽，在挣扎中渐渐失去了生气。战争的潮水随着溃败的敌人退去，我也恰如酣梦初醒，在混乱拼杀中逐渐恢复了清明。在一波波袭来的疼痛中，我看到阿列克榭熟悉的身影。他已精疲力尽，用宝剑支撑住伤痕累累的身躯，但他神情依旧高贵镇定，腥风血雨不能动其分毫，此刻他仿佛传说中那还未加冕的牧羊少年击倒了巨人哥利亚，将维京首领的头颅踩在脚下，忠诚的安东⋅西哈鲁利泽面容沉毅，他是这次背水一战中皇太子精锐的基石，一如既往地陪伴在殿下左右。这时阿列克榭转过身来，我们四目相对，他眼中慢慢浮动起最欢欣的微笑，我下意识地走上前去，他向我伸出手臂……

我从此受封成为了一名正式骑士，圣彼得堡的废墟是我的圣地。维京人为这次奇袭谋划多时，经此一役，他们元气大伤，仓皇西去。而鞑靼人与罗斯人的盟约也从此缔结下来，其间虽几经波折，却也一直维持到今日。”

 

茹贝尔的声音渐渐放轻了，哈维尔与弗洛伦特仍专注地望向他，显然依旧痴迷沉醉在辉煌战役的浮想中。羽生用袖子抹了抹脸，有些意犹未尽：不知为何，他总觉得茹贝尔的描述中漏了些什么似的。

“可是……”他刚开口，却被打断了，是廖沙。

“精彩的故事，布莱恩！”他说，“不过你还是太谦逊啦！”

“嘿，要是我们的布莱恩真是个自吹自擂的傲慢傻瓜的话，咱们也就没机会听他在这里讲那些事迹喽！”坎坎德罗接口道，“倒是你，铁面人先生，我瞅着您是茹贝尔骑士的崇拜者，这些天来，他可馈赠了您不少故事，眼下您也该礼尚往来，把那装神秘的劲儿抛一抛，说一番您的经历吧？”

“您的要求如此殷勤，我倒是却之不恭了，”铁面人爽朗地笑道，“但月亮和星星已经挂了很久，今天只得请诸位容我卖个小小的关子──主人老爷，请为我们安排住处吧！”


End file.
